For The Love Of Midgar
by Beeria
Summary: [Sequel to Blood and Strife, based on LK2]Marlene is banned from the cliff beside Midgar like her father Cloud was. If only the Princess knew that the disobediance would change her life forever. Complete!
1. Prologue

Hey everyone. Wow that didn't take long did it? lol. Well done to Sheshi who guessed Cloud and Aeris' child correct.

But did anyone notice that at the end of The Lion King, Rafiki holds up a **_boy_** cub. Yet in the Lion King 2, Simba has a daughter? Strange. Anyways, on with the story.

Author: Beeria

Rating: T

Pairings: Cloud x Aeris Reno x Yuffie Marlene x Denzel

Warnings: Possible OOC and um…that's it. Some angst etc etc

Disclaimer: Yeah I own them…Ha ha I wish. Now get lost.

Prologue

* * *

The city of Midgar stood proudly under the peaceful night sky. Even in the dark, you could make out the turrets of the Palace where King Cloud and his wife Aeris lived along with their mothers and Cloud's sister, the Princess Yuffie. There were still a few people in the fields, collecting the harvest before the harsh winter came. It was only as the sun began to rise that a trumpet sound came from the Castle, causing everyone in the fields to stop what they were doing. Suddenly, a large red wolf creature leapt from a nearby cliff and raced across the flowery grasslands and into the city, racing towards the Castle where the rising sun was starting to peek over the turrets. It didn't take long for the people of the city to follow suit and soon the Entrance Hall was packed with spectators. A raven-haired man walked forward, bowing to the Royal family.

"Good Morning Vincent." The King replied to his advisor. The wolf creature made its way to the opposite side of the room and it bowed to the King.

"Hello Nanaki." Cloud greeted, hugging the creature. Nanaki turned to Aeris with a smile, catching Yuffie, Tifa and Ilfana's proud faces. Aeris lifted the blankets a tiny bit and Nanaki peered inside. He smiled.

"Ah, a beautiful child I see." He praised. Cloud and Aeris smiled at each other, the happiness shining in their eyes. Nanaki took the child and placed it in a basket on a pedestal. He lighted the candles around the bottom with his tail.

"May you grow with wisdom and strength and lead us to glory and wealth, little Princess."

A robotic moogle ran forward and picked the baby up, holdingher high in the air.

"Kneel before your future Queen." Nanaki commanded. In an instant, everyone was on their knees, bowing to the new heir to the throne. Cloud walked forward with a bowl of water. The creature dipped his paw in it and placed it on the Princess' head.

"You are blessed by the Cetra now. Welcome to the Circle of Life." The hall erupted in cheers as Nanaki handed the baby back to Aeris. Cloud had an arm around her shoulder as he cooed to his daughter. Nanaki smiled slightly.

"A Princess will give the Kingdom hope for the future." He mused to himself, unheard over the huge cheers and applause. "But this also could lead to trouble with the rebels."

"Hey Nanaki, what's wrong?" Yuffie asked, kneeling in front of him. The creature shook his head.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." He replied. Yuffie gave him a strange look before she stood up.

"Okay." She said half-heartedly before walking to her lover, Reno. Everyone was so caught up in the celebrations that they did not see two children, a boy and a girl, peering through the doors. They looked at each other and the boy nodded slightly.

"We have to tell mother." He stated. The girl didn't say any words as she turned and ran away, the boy close behind.

* * *


	2. The Rebels

Wow, thanks for the reviews everyone. I never expected that quick of a response! Lol. Well my usual replies and the first chapter, which reveals "the rebels" and their plan. Short, but only because it sets the scene for later on.

And for some reason, the "Add ruler" option on my documents isnt working so excuse me if there are weird lines that sepearate paragraphs.

_**Royal Fanatic: Yep Cloud and his family think everything is fine but Nanaki can sense something.**_

_**Angelicxox: Yeah it was ages wasn't it lol. And I guess that was a silly question considering that I've watched the movie for 12 years too.**_

_**RoxasxNamine4ever: Wow where did you find that out? It never mentioned it in the film! Or maybe my blondness kicked in lol**_

_**Ankosune: I know they are the cutest couple, like a mini-Clorith lol.**_

_**Becky: That's what I thought too and the cub was definitely yellow! Yellow I tell you!**_

_**Silver chocobo15: Hee hee, Cid and Barret's own story. Might have to be rated M for Cid's swearing. I quite liked that movie though…um I mean…yeah.**_

**_Princess Thief RikkuAyamani: yeah I liked the spirited and independent girls in Disney rather than your over-pampered princesses._**

Chapter One: The Rebels

On top of a mountain, overlooking the city, a woman stared towards Midgar with a look of disgust. Her pale skin made her look like she was ill and her face was worn but it was obvious that at one time, she had had the beauty of a Royal or someone in the Castle. But now, even her blonde hair was turning silver and her almost red eyes were turning duller everyday.

"Mother!" She heard a cry from her left, turning to see her two children, a son and a daughter race towards her.

"What news then?" She asked. The boy smirked.

"It's a Princess." He said. The woman copied her son's wicked smile as she turned to where she had finished building a house. It was taller than the surrounding buildings and was situated right in the middle of the circle of houses, indicating its importance.

"Perfect." She whispered. "A Princess cannot be King and it is likely that Cloud will wrap her in cotton wool. It shall be easy to defeat her as Cloud's overprotection will make her weak to the world." The children followed their mother as she paced around. Suddenly she stopped and turned to her daughter.

"Elena, find Hojo this instant. Rufus, go and tell the rest about the birth of a Princess. It will give them hope." She commanded. The girl nodded and raced to a house to her left while the Rufus ran to every house, spreading the hopeful news. Elena emerged a minute later with a greasy-haired, tall man.

"Yes Lady Jenova?" He greeted.

"Do you remember that Sephiroth saved your life?" She asked Hojo. The man nodded and Jenova smiled at him.

"Then you remember the bargain." She continued.

"The first-born son." Hojo replied. Jenova nodded.

"My Lady, can't there be another way? My wife has tried for a child for years and now she'll lose him."

"That was the deal." Jenova answered with annoyance. "Do not go back on your word or you will regret it."

"As you wish, my Lady." The man backed down and walked back to his house. Jenova turned and waited for him to return. He did so carrying a blanket in his arms. A woman ran out, her brunette hair blown back from the wind.

"No! Please no!" She begged, tugging at Hojo's sleeve. Jenova sighed and slapped the woman, having had enough of her whining. She took the baby from Hojo, despite his obvious reluctance to hand it over. She smiled down as blue eyes blnked up at her.

"Sephiroth's chosen heir." She whispered.

"But why can't Rufus be the heir? He's his son after all." Hojo tried to negotiate. Jenova narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"They'd be expecting that." Jenova snapped. "Besides, Rufus cannot be corrupted much more as he knows many of the events that happened. However, with this young one, I can corrupt his mind and make him believe that Cloud was responsible for everything." She explained before she smirked.

"Best to start young right?" She laughed sinisterly before she walked to her house and placed the baby in a crib that she had made sure was prepared. She tucked the child in and walked back out to Hojo.

"Does he have a name?" She asked. The child's parents looked at each other.

"Denzel." Hojo replied. Jenova smiled.

"Then seeing as how you kept your word, I shall keep his name."

"Thank you my Lady." Hojo answered with a bow. Jenova put her finger on her chin in mock thought.

"But the trouble is, you could let slip something that would ruin this whole plan." She said, pretending to be sad. Hojo and his wife shook their heads.

"We wouldn't dream of it my lady!" The woman cried. Jenova sighed.

"Maybe not on purpose but I cannot risk it." She replied turning to them with an evil smile.

"Execute them." She commanded. Two well-built men stepped forward and grabbed the pair dragging them towars the pillars. Jenova watched as they disappeared before she went back to the sleeping baby. She leaned over his cot, smiling as the sun shone on his features.

"Your are the light that will lead us back to glory." She whispered before she looked out the window to the Castle.

"Cloud, today is the day your downfall begins."


	3. Disobediance

_**RoxasxNamine4ever: Cool. Why didn't they put his character in there? Weird.**_

_**RoyalFanatic: I don't think Jenova likes you very much lol.**_

_**Ankosune: I know I feel sorry for Lucrecia too, and I wrote it lol.**_

_**Angelicxox: That doesn't sound right! Don't sympathize with Hojo! Snap out of it! Lol**_

**_Silver chocobo15: Yep and he's gonna have his first proper appearance next chapter._**

**_Princess Rikku ThiefAyamani: They meet in the next chapter_**

Chapter 2: Disobedience

The sun slipped past the gap in her curtains causing her eyes to shut tighter before opening. She sat up, her pink bed cover falling off her body as she rubbed her eyes. She smiled at the golden light that splashed over her carpet and moved to open her curtains. Her smile grew as she saw the City buildings beneath her twinkling like a thousand gems. She opened her window, letting the cool summer breeze whip her brunette hair back. She went to her wardrobe and slipped on a small pink dress, a miniature version of her mother's favourite. A soft knock at the door distracted her and she turned to see her mother.

"Morning mum." She greeted happily, as she always did.

"Morning Marlene, did you sleep well?" Her mother asked, walking behind her and looking out of the window too. The Princess nodded and her mother began stroking through her hair.

"Mum," She started, looking up into the emerald eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Can you braid my hair like yours?" She asked. Aeris seemed a little surprised but she nodded and guided her daughter to her dresser. She took the brush and started combing Marlene's hair. She grabbed a pink ribbon from the basket of hair things and tied it into a tight bow that sat on Marlene's head. She then braided the hair tightly, tying it with a matching pink band. She sorted the fringe to one side and twirled the loose bits of hair at the front.

"All done." Aeris said, replacing the brush. Marlene beamed at the result as she looked in the mirror. Her eyes caught her father entering the room.

"Hey, which one is which?" He joked, looking between the girls. Marlene got up and hugged him.

"Morning Daddy." She smiled. Cloud kept his hand on her shoulder as she hugged his waist.

"Morning Princess." He replied. Marlene shifted so she looked out of the window. She bit her lip and turned to her father.

"Daddy?" She started. She saw a golden eyebrow rise showing that he knew she was after something. She took a deep breath and asked.

"Can I go out in the City?" Almost immediately, Cloud gave the answer she was expecting.

"No."

"Aww but Daddy I…"

"I said no." Cloud repeated.

"Let her go Cloud." Aeris suddenly interjected. Marlene turned to her mother, flashing a grateful smile. Cloud groaned, knowing he couldn't win this.

"Fine but remember to be careful. You could…"

"I could get lost or hurt or even get kidnapped." Marlene interrupted, reciting what had been drilled in to her for eight years. Cloud ignored it and carried on his rant.

"And if you see anyone you don't know coming towards you…"

"Don't speak to them. Come straight home." Marlene sighed while rolling her eyes.

"Can I go now?" She asked. Cloud nodded and she quickly slipped on her shoes before bounding out of the room.

"And don't go near the cliffs outside Midgar." He shouted after her. Aeris giggled slightly, walking up beside him she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Who does she remind you of?" She asked with a smile. Cloud frowned at her.

"Who?"

"She's just like you were when you were young." Aeris laughed. Cloud didn't seem to find it funny.

"Yeah well do you remember the danger we put ourselves in?" His wife raised an eyebrow and pushed him playfully on the shoulder.

"You mean the danger you put us in." She replied. Cloud shrugged, smiling slightly before he leaned down to kiss her.

"Grossness." Yuffie called as she walked past, grinning as the two parted and Cloud glared at her.

Marlene wandered the City in a bored manner. Her father had shown her everything about it when she was younger, telling her the importance to respect everything so that she could be Queen one day. She sighed as she looked around, her eyes catching the cliffs outside Midgar. She glanced between the Castle and the cliffs, debating on what to do.

"What can possibly be so bad up there that Dad doesn't want me to see?" She wondered aloud. Her curiosity won against her conscience and she walked out of the City to the first cliff on the left. She looked up, her interest growing every second. With one last fearful glance at the castle, she took hold of the rock and hoisted herself up. Ready to face whatever she was faced with.


	4. The Meeting

_**RoyalFanatic: Hee hee yep she's just like him.**_

****

_**Princess Thief RikkuAyamani: Aww thank you. I'm glad you like Marlene as Kiara**_

****

_**Silver chocobo15: As you command!**_

****

_**RoxasxNamine4ever: Hmm that is strange. Oh well. And sorry but Marlene has to disobey the rules for the story.**_

****

_**Angelicxox: he is cute in that role isn't he? Shame we don't get to see more of cute Cloud in the game and movie. And as for Yuffie and Reno…you'll have to wait and see if they commit or not.**_

****

_**Ankosune: Yes Cid and Barret are in this chapter actually.**_

****

_**Becky: Yeah it is strange. And that part of the movie is really cute.**_

****

Chapter Three: The Meeting

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud sighed, drumming his fingers against the table. Yuffie rolled her eyes at his antics before leaning over and pinching some of Reno's toast. Aeris poured the tea out, giving a reassuring smile to her husband.

"She'll be fine Cloud." She whispered, handing him the tea. Cloud looked at the liquid but didn't drink it. He stood up; excusing himself by saying, he was going to the bathroom. Instead he walked into the gardens where he found Cid and Barret working on an aeroplane.

"Hey there Spike." Barret greeted. Cloud ignored the nickname.

"Guys I need you to do me a favour." The King said. Cid looked up and raised an eyebrow, wiping his hands on a cloth.

"What kind of favour?" He asked cautiously.

"Marlene is out in the City. Aeris convinced me to let her go."

"What's that got to do with us?" Cid questioned lighting a cigarette.

"I want you to follow her and make sure she doesn't get hurt." Cloud replied. Barret and Cid looked at each other and then turned to Cloud, both with similar looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Oh come on please. I don't want anything to happen to her. She doesn't have to know you're there." Cloud pleaded. Cid took a drag of his cigarette and sighed.

"All right kid." He said, throwing his cigarette into the ground and signalling to Barret to move. The older blond had a sneaking suspicion as to where the Princess was anyway as he looked to the cliffs outside Midgar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marlene reached up to the rocks and began to climb, lifting her legs up onto the ledge. She craned her neck to see to the top, hoping it was less far than it seemed.

"Excuse me Princess but are you supposed to be there?" A gruff voice questioned amusingly. Marlene jumped at the voice and lost her footing, rolling off the ledge and into the mud. Barret gasped.

"Princess, are you hurt?" He asked, grabbing her arm and forcing her to stand. Cid's eyes widened.

"God, Cloud would kill us!" He cried, running to Marlene. "You didn't break anything did you? Or get a scratch?"

"No I just…"

"And with your complexion I hope you put strong sun protection on Princess." Barret continued.

"Will you stop calling me a Princess already! That's only half of who I am!" Marlene shouted, trying to brush as much mud off as possible.

"That didn't make sense. How can you only be half of a person?" Cid commented, earning a glare from the girl.

"Come on let's walk you home." Barret sighed, extending a hand.

"If I had finished building my plane, we would get there in seconds." Cid boasted.

"We don't need your plane when we can walk. It's hardly far."

"So my plane's not good enough huh?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Ah but you were thinking it!"

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not!"

Marlene rolled her eyes at the two older men arguing, before they lit up as she realised her chance. Slowly, she backed away to the cliff before turning and attempting to climb again. This time, she made it to the top and rolled onto the solid ground. Almost immediately, a pair of legs came into her vision. She looked up to see a young boy, about her age but taller with blond hair and blue eyes. He was glaring down at her.

"What are you doing up here?" He snarled before catching the royal emblem of her clothes. "Princess." He added with a sneer. Marlene got to her feet, frowning slightly as she remembered her dad's warnings about rebels. She walked to the side, and he moved to block her path. She walked to the other side and he did the same. She kept attempting to move before he became annoyed.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Marlene scowled at him.

"My father says to never turn your back on a rebel!" She spat at him. His face turned from serious to amused.

"You always do what daddy says?" He laughed.

"No!" Marlene cried.

"Bet you do!" The boy teased. "Bet you're daddy's little girl. Heh heh." He turned his back on her, but not before noticing her eyes and head lowering.

"A rebel doesn't need anybody." He continued, standing in a proud stance. "I can take care of myself." Marlene looked up, her eyes wide with awe.

"Really?" She questioned. He nodded. "Cool." She smiled before her expression turned to fear.

"Look out! Wolves!" She cried. The boy turned around sharply to see a pack of five wolves charging towards them.

"Run!" he cried, grabbing her hand. A lone wolf leapt for them but the boy threw Marlene against a tree and rolled out of the way. Marlene quickly clambered to the top, watching as the rest of the pack surrounded the base. She saw the boy run past.

"Hey!" She called as she wrapped her arms and legs around a sturdy branch. "What about me?"

"I'll distract them. Run." He shouted as he picked up a handful of large stones. Marlene watched as he threw each stone at the wolves, sufficiently distracting them away from her and allowing her to jump back down to the ground.

She watched them chase him but she knew that he could not outrun them forever. He seemed to be running for the edge of the cliff so he would land outside Midgar. She looked around desperately for something to help him with, deciding on a large, thick stick. She grasped it in both hands and charged for the pack, raising it above her head as she approached them. She watched as he lost his footing and fell in the line of their attack. As one was about to leap, Marlene whacked it with all her might.

"Move it! She cried, swinging her newfound club to keep them away as the boy leapt down, rolling down the muddy slide to the bottom of the cliff, Marlene was quick to follow. The wolves snarled down at them but didn't attempt to follow them. The boy helped Marlene to her feet. Marlene was proud of herself, unable to believe that she had looked after herself.

"I can't believe I did it." She whispered. The boy began walking away. Marlene leapt up and bounced in front of him.

"Man, did you see those teeth? They would have totally eaten you up right there and then I jumped on his head and…" She stopped to take a breath. "We make such a good team." She smiled. The boy raised an eyebrow. Marlene took a step closer, unaware that a pair of red eyes were watching them.

"And you," She whispered, causing the boy to tilt his head to the side in curiosity. "You were really brave." She commented. He gave a small smile.

"Hey, you were pretty brave too." He replied. "I'm Denzel." Marlene giggled.

"I'm Marlene." As soon as she said her name, the spying pair of eyes narrowed, instantly recognising her. Marlene suddenly hit Denzel's arm.

"Tag you're it!" She cried. Denzel didn't move, just raised an eyebrow. "Hello? I run, you tag." She said mockingly. Still he didn't show that he had registered what she had said.

"Have you never played or something?" She asked. His silence was her answer. She thought for a moment before she suggested another game.

"How about we play fight?" She asked. He smiled gratefully but before Denzel could say anything a huge shadow covered him.

"Get away from my daughter!" Came a deep command. The pair of eyes that had been watching the pair, jumped out, stepping in front of Denzel. Now, the two children peered at each other from behind the adult's frames.

"Cloud." The red-eyed woman greeted. The blond man in front of Marlene glared.

"Jenova." He spat. The woman looked ready to attack him before more shadows appeared around Cloud, everyone with a weapon readied and pointing to Jenova. She looked at them in turn. Aeris and Tifa were on either side of Cloud and Yuffie and Reno were on Tifa's left. She didn't recognise two other men on Aeris' right.

"Aeris, Tifa, Yuffie. It's nice to see you all again." She said mockingly.

"Jenova." They all replied in the same venomous tone.

"Great, I'm Cid and this is Barret and now that we know each other I have one question. What the hell are you doing in Cloud's Kingdom?" Cid hollered.

"Cloud's Kingdom?" Jenova cried. "This Kingdom belongs to Sephiroth!" Cloud stepped towards her.

"I banished you and the other rebels from Midgar. Now your child too. Get out!" He commanded. Marlene cowered slightly, hiding partially behind her mother. Jenova's eyes gleamed as she stepped behind Denzel.

"You mean my son Denzel? You should be nicer to him Cloud, considering Sephiroth chose him to be his heir." She sneered. Cloud glared down at Denzel, making the child cower.

"He was chosen before you exiled us here. Where we have little food and hardly any water."

"You know the penalty for returning to Midgar." Cloud warned dangerously.

"But Denzel doesn't!" Jenova spat before pushing her child towards him. "But if you need to take out your anger." She suggested. Cloud looked shocked as he stared between the child and Jenova, not believing she was asking him to kill the child.

"Take him and get out, we're finished here." Cloud ordered, grabbing Marlene's hand.

"No, Cloud. This is only the beginning." Jenova laughed, staring evilly at Marlene who quickly looked away with a shiver. Jenova shoved Denzel in the direction of their home. Denzel looked around his shoulder as Marlene turned back to look at him.

"Bye," She spoke softly. Denzel smiled sadly.

"Bye." He whispered back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Learning Your Lesson

The next three chapters will be quite short as I don't want to put them together or it'll be switching between too many places. After Marlene and Denzel have grown up, they'll be longer again.

_**RoyalFanatic: Sorry but I want to handle Jenova. You can have her remains if you want.**_

****

_**RoxasxNamine4ever: I'm like that when I'm writing this.**_

****

_**Princess Thief RikkuAyamani: Cloud's such a hypocrite eh? Lol**_

****

_**Angelicxox: Yes big trouble indeed lol**_

****

_**Ankosune: I think so too! But scary is good for the baddies.**_

****

_**BeckyLynn: Yay welcome to the site, officially lol. Yes I'll pop by your profile and investigate it. Thanks**_

****

Chapter 4: Learning Your Lesson

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Royalty group wandered back into the City towards the Castle, Cloud suddenly stopped, Marlene's hand being held tightly in his own. Aeris turned to him.

"Cloud?" She said, checking that he was alright. Yuffie and Reno turned around to face him. Cloud cleared his throat, causing Aeris to smile slightly as she realized what he wanted. She turned and kept walking as Yuffie smiled at her brother.

"Hey Cloud, don't be too hard. We were all kids once." She called with a grin a before she walked away with Reno. Marlene looked up at her Dad and attempted a sweet smile. He was silent as he narrowed his eyes. The Princess sighed.

"Daddy, I'm sorry I didn't…"

"Don't you realize the danger you put yourself in?" He cried. She winced slightly at the tone of his voice, keeping her head bowed.

"Marlene, I don't want anything to happen to you. If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do."

"You worry about me too much." Marlene mumbled making sure he didn't hear her, knowing that wouldn't help his mood.

"I just want to make sure you're safe." Cloud continued.

"I know."

"One day I won't be here and I need you to carry on in my place. You are part of…"

"The great circle of life." Marlene interrupted with a sigh and crossed her arms.

"I know okay."

"Marlene, you'll be a Queen one day and…"

"I don't want to be the Queen!" Marlene cried, moving away from the hand that moved to stroke her hair.

"It's no fun." She added in a softer voice.

"That's like saying you don't want to be my daughter." Cloud replied, placing a hand on her shoulder while she sat back down on the large rock.

"But it's in your blood. We are one." Marlene frowned, looking up at her father in confusion.

"What does that mean? We are one?" She asked. Cloud smiled and shook his head.

"You'll understand someday on your own. Everyone has a right to do what they want but that doesn't mean they are born without responsibilities. It's who you are."

They sat in silence for a moment until Cloud suddenly picked her up from around her waist and twirled her around. Marlene giggled, completely forgetting her anger of being overprotected.

"Hey, do you see that bird over there?" Cloud said suddenly. The Princess turned her head to look. A small bluebird was walking along the branch of the tree, away from it's nest. Marlene watched as it started to fly and then, suddenly the mother flew in front of it blocking it's path.

"Children always want to grow up and be independent but their parents want to protect them. That bird is too young to fly from the nest but one day, when it's older and wiser, the mother will stand back and watch her child fly away."

"So, one day, you'll let me go." Marlene questioned, still holding on to her father's neck. Cloud nodded slightly.

"I just want to protect you." He murmured softly. Marlene hugged him and whispered in his ear.

"I love you daddy." Cloud tightened his grip around her as he started to walk back to the palace.

"I love you too." He replied. "And whenever you grow up, just remember that I'll still be there for you if you need me." Marlene smiled, her eyes subconsciously looking to the sky.

"Like the Great Royals of the Past." She said proudly, chuffed that she had remembered her father telling her that. Cloud smiled back, also looking above.

"Yeah," he answered softly. "Just like them."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. A Change of Plan

_**RoyalFanatic: You liked it that much? Wow**_

****

_**Angelicxox: He is really cute! I love writing the Cloud and Marlene scenes. Clorith scenes more than that though lol**_

****

**_Ankosune: She wont change much really. Neither will Cloud, he'll stay protective._**

****

_**BeckyLynn: That's why I wrote it cause I can picture it too.**_

****

Chapter 5: A change of plan

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenova kept a strong grip on Denzel's hand as she stormed back up to the top of the cliff. Denzel remained quiet, looking down at his feet in fear. He hated it when his mother was angry. She was even scarier than usual. They continued their journey with him in silence and listening to her mutters that she kept under her breath.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On top of the mountain, Elena was carving pictures into the ground with a sharp stone. Her brother came storming along muttering to himself.

"Denzel, Denzel, Denzel." He sneered the boy's name. "Sephiroth wasn't even his father. He just took him in.," he complained. Elena rolled her eyes as she continued to draw into the ground.

"Why is he the chosen one anyway?" Rufus spat.

"Because Daddy chose him." Elena answered dumbly.

"Well I should be leader! I'm the oldest, I'm the smartest, and I'm the strongest." He cried scratching the back of his neck.

"Argh these stupid midges!" He hollered, swatting his hand around the place. Elena finally looked up from the ground.

"If you complain so much why not tell that to her?" She asked. Rufus stuck his head up in the air.

"Don't think I won't." He retorted. Elena rolled on to her back, putting her arms under her head and crossing one leg over the other.

"Oh yeah? Well here's your chance." She replied mockingly. Rufus' eyes widened as he saw his mother approaching with Denzel. He ran up to her.

"Mother I caught a deer this morning I was wondering if you…you." He stopped as she walked right past him.

"Okay." He added brightly.

Jenova threw Denzel to the ground without much care and Elena smirked at her brother.

"Wanna fight Denzel?" She challenged. Denzel relaxed and returned her smirk and got ready to attack. Jenova turned to Rufus.

"You were supposed to be watching him!" She hissed. Denzel turned away from Elena.

"Mother, it's not his fault. I went off on my own." He defended.

"What were you doing?" she cried, causing him to step back. "Who betrayed us?"

"Cloud."

"Who made us outcasts?"

"Cloud."

"Who killed Sephiroth?"

"Cloud."

"So why were you around his daughter?" Denzel flinched slightly from the loud voice.

"I'm sorry mother. Well... uh...Sh...she didn't seem so bad. I thought we could be…"

"Friends?" Jenova sneered. Denzel gave a small squeaking sound as Jenova circled him.

"You thought you'd get to the daughter, and then Cloud would welcome you with open arms? What an idea!" She cried mockingly, before she stopped. Her eyes became bright and she grabbed his shoulders.

"What an idea! You brilliant child!" She quickly hugged the poor confused boy, but she was completely oblivious to his puzzlement.

"I'm so proud of you! You have the same conniving mind that made Sephiroth so…powerful." Rufus rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He muttered. Jenova heard and dealt a harsh slap to his face before picking Denzel up and walking into her house. She placed him in the bed and tucked him in. The group of rebels gathered around the door, peering in at the boy.

"I know see the path to our glorious return to power." She explained excitedly. Denzel frowned.

"But I don't wanna…" He started before Jenova interrupted him.

"Hush." She commanded before clearing her voice and doing a soothing voice instead.

"Hush little Denzel, you must be exhausted. Go to sleep now." She smiled, fluffing his pillow and pulling the blanket up. Denzel's eyes began to droop and she leaned down.

"When you are all grown up, you shall be a King. I promise." She whispered. Denzel gave a small smile, clearly liking the idea even if he didn't know what it involved doing.

"Goodnight." He said softly as he nuzzled deeper into his pillow. Jenova stroked his hair gently.

"Goodnight my little Prince." She cooed before a sinister smirk spread across her face.

"Tomorrow, your training intensifies."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Growing Pains

This was a quick update as I probably wont be on for a couple of days(school work etc) But thanks for the reviews!

**_RoyalFanatic: Naw she's not bad. She's just crazy is all._**

**_Ankosune: No it's not just you, she is crazy. And it's alright to laugh at Rufus being jealous. It's Rufus!_**

Chapter 6: Growing Pains

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the years passed, the Kingdom of Midgar soon forgot about the run-in with Jenova and the threat of her son. Instead, they worshipped the Princess as she grew up into a beautiful young lady. Nanaki smiled to himself as he let the cool night breeze stroke his mane back. He turned to the drawings on the wall, his eyes falling to Marlene's who was below Cloud and Aeris. He walked over to it as this was the eve before her eighteenth birthday.

Eighteen was a very special age for girls in Midgar, especially royalty. When a girl turned eighteen, she would take up the oath of the Cetra to help the Earth. She would devote her life to flowers and plants and the animals of the Planet until she married and had her own children. When men turned eighteen, they took up a similar oath but it was to protect the Planet rather than nourish it. Both sexes learned how to love and use the resourses of the Earth and that included life skills such as swimming or climbing. Nanaki gently placed his pawprints beside Marlene's face.

"Oh Zack, I'm sure you're looking down and seeing how Marlene is growing more beautiful everyday. I know that someday she'll make a great Queen that will make the Kingdom proud." His smile faltered slightly as his eyes caught Sephiroth's picture. Below it was Rufus, Elena and Denzel's pictures.

"But the boy Denzel grows stronger everyday and Jenova is poisoning his mind against us. Marlene is strong but she will not be able to fight off Denzel should he ever attack her. I'm worried Zack." The creature sighed before his ears pricked, seeing the tall tree outside wobble harshly in the wind, he narrowed his eyes. He watched a large coconut fall from the tallest branch and roll towards him. He could see the crack down the middle and it seemed the small contact with a rock in his cave snapped it open. Nanaki frowned.

"What?" He whispered looking at the halved coconut. As his eyes moved up, they fell to the wall and his eyes widened slightly. Slowly he pushed the two halves together, his eyes never leaving the picture.

"Marlene? Denzel? Together?" He questioned, as the coconut became one again. For a moment, there was silence.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" He yelled suddenly. "Zack I had suspicions your head was full of air when you were alive but being up there doesn't seem to be helping!" A strong gust of wind blasted into the animal's face.

"Alright ok alright! I don't think this is going to work." He began. "But I trust you. You better know what you are doing!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunrise came quickly, coating Midgar in a heavenly light. People gathered around the palace gates, craning their necks to try to get a glimpse of the Princess. Soon the doors opened and Cloud stepped out, closely followed by Yuffie and Reno. A moment later, Aeris walked through the gardens and took her place next to her husband. She squeezed her hand gently as murmurs swam through the crowd.

"This is the Princess' first time with the Planet." Someone in the crowd said proudly.

Marlene stepped out at last, slightly embarrassed at all the stares directed at her. She hadn't changed much. She didn't have her hair tied in a braid like her mother's anymore. Instead it was in a tight ponytail that stopped just after her shoulders. She had grown taller and her body had a defined feminine shape. She was wearing a light blue spagetti strap dress that stopped at her knees and was blowing slightly in the summer breeze. There was an agreement among the spectators that she had grown into a beautiful young lady. Aeris quickly hugged her daughter, whispering good luck. Yuffie also gave her a hug while Reno patted her back. Marlene looked at her father, taking his hand gently.

"Daddy, you have to promise to let me do this on my own. Promise?" She asked. Cloud looked ready to argue before he caught Aeris' eyes. She gave a gentle, yet stern look and reluctantly he sighed and nodded.

"I promise." He said. She smiled and hugged him before the Palace gates opened and she was on her way. When she was out of sight, Cloud edged away towards where Cid and Barret were standing. He leaned over so only they would hear.

"Make sure she doesn't get hurt." He whispered desperately. Cid and Barret looked at each other and shrugged before heading out to follow the Princess.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marlene was quite happy to plant flowers and grow them all day. However, she didn't seem to be doing it right. When she pulled the weeds, she pulled flowers out too and she could not seem to get the flowers to stay put. Instead, they would flop over. She sighed and gave up, thinking she would try planting again tomorrow. She decided that, for now, she could practise some skills. She wasn't a great swimmer or climber so maybe she could practise them today and she'd go back to planting tomorrow. She nodded as if agreeing with herself and made her way to the river. However just before she stepped in, she heard a branch snap and a loud thud. She jumped back when she saw Cid and Barret lying on the ground. Quickly, her shock turned to anger. She had a feeling as to why they were here.

"Cid, Barret." She hissed. "What are you doing here?" Cid laughed nervously.

"Boy climbing is hard work. Uh Barret and I had a bet that we couldn't climb to the top." He made up. Marlene narrowed her eyes.

"My father sent you." She spat, looking away and shaking her head. "And after he promised to let me do this alone. He lied."

"No." Barret argued.

"He just doesn't want you to get hurt." Cid insisted but the Princess wasn't listening. She pushed past him, racing into the tall grass.

"I'll do this on my own!" She yelled. "Away from Midgar!" Cid and Barret gave chase but they were too slow to catch her and the grass hid her from view.

"Has anyone thought of just chaining her to the wall?" Cid asked as he scratched his head in frustration.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was just starting to set as Jenova walked across the mountain to where Denzel had his own house. She pushed open the door in time to see him shoot a poisonous arrow right on the picture of Cloud. He smirked to himself and Jenova chuckled.

"You are ready my son." She whispered. "Come." She ordered. He placed his weapons down and followed her to the centre of the mountain where all the rebels were gathered. She led Denzel into the middle of the circle.

"Behold, the chosen one!" She cried as cheers erupted from the group. She turned to Denzel.

"What is your destiny?" She asked like a teacher asking a student.

"I will avenge Sephiroth. Take his place as King of Midgar." Jenova smiled.

"Yes. What have I taught you?"

"Cloud is the enemy."

"And what must you do?" She pressed on eagerly. Denzel's eyes narrowed.

"I must kill him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. The Plan in Motion

_**RoyalFanatic: Nope it's not good at all. Poor Cloud**_

_**Ankosune: Yep he's a bit too overprotective though. I'm glad Nanaki still has his touch lol**_

_**Angelicxox: That's alright, at least you read it right? I feel sorry for Denzel but it's the story. Don't feel bad for Rufus though…it's Rufus! Lol**_

_**SimpleNClean92: Nope not pathetic at all. I still know the lines pretty well even without watching either film for a long time.**_

**_RoxasxNamine4ever: Okay I wont ask. Glad you're still enjoying this though._**

Chapter 7: The Plan in Motion

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marlene kept running, she didn't care where her feet were taking her as she roughly wiped the tears from her eyes. She stopped outside Midgar, her eyes resting first on the cliffs around the City. Narrowing her eyes in determination, she stormed over to them and hoisted herself up. She didn't care if she couldn't plant anything up here or practise her skills. So long as she was away from the palace and Midgar, she didn't care about anything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elena led Rufus to the mountain furthest from Midgar. It was different from the others but only because it had a small woodland area in front of it. The blonde woman looked around the uninhabited cliff with her hands on her hips. Her eyes caught an abandoned chest and she raced to it.

"Just as mother said." She whispered, opening the chest up. It was almost empty except for two small green orbs lying at the bottom. Rufus shivered as he looked around.

"God this place is even creepier since Kadaj and his brothers ran off." He muttered. Elena rolled her eyes at him. He sat down next to her, sending her a glare.

"I'm not scared ok!" He insisted hotly. Elena ignored him and took the materia. She handed one to her brother.

"I just don't see why we have to be here, that's all. After all, if Denzel's so powerful, why does he need us?" He complained.

"I didn't even get a chance."

"Stop complaining." Elena snapped, putting her materia in her pocket and running away. She turned to see Rufus staring at the orb in a slight daydream.

"Rufus come on! Marlene will have started her Cetraian duties by now!" Rufus pocketed his materia and gave a slight nod to show he understood before he ran after his sister. However, it didn't take them long to run before Elena stopped them.

"Look!" She cried, pointing to a cliff not too far from where they were. Marlene was just climbing over the top. Rufus chuckled.

"This is easier than I thought!" He said. Elena looked at him with a small smile.

"Let's go." She whispered, fingers clasping over the materia in her pocket.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marlene stopped to take a breath as she looked around her. It wasn't the same cliff she had been up ten years ago. This one had a lot of ledges and pillars around it and even a small forest and a river. She looked back down and was amazed to see she wasn't as high as she thought.

"Is that all I climbed?" She wondered aloud. "God, I'm rubbish at climbing." She turned back to the pillar, wondering what to do. She decided to start practising climbing, seeing as she was rubbish at it. However, before she reached the wood, something caught her eye.

"Smoke?" She questioned as she saw the thick smoke coiling up into the sky. She frowned and looked around her, knowing there was no smoke without fire. Her eyes widened as she noticed the eastern side of the forest was alight.

With all the trees for fuel, she knew it would not take long for the flames to reach her. She turned and raced back to the edge of the cliff but stopped just in time. It wasn't as high as she thought she had climbed but it was still too high to jump from. She turned again, racing west. Already she could feel the heat of the flames as the fire started chasing her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the cliff opposite, Jenova smirked as she watched Marlene run. She turned to Denzel who was standing beside her.

"The plan is in motion." She whispered.

"Go." Denzel leapt from the ledge and raced down the cliff, making his way to the one Marlene was on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Princess spun around desperately as she saw the flames surrounding her. Her eyes caught a ledge ahead of her. It was her only chance! She ran for it and leapt. Her fingers turned white from the grip as she desperately tried to lift her legs up. She felt her grip slipping and pulled up harder. The flames were underneath her now; she could feel the heat through her shoes. With all her energy, she leaned back before pulling herself up at a huge effort. She managed this time and rolled over.

Her eyes closed as she tried to catch her breath and after a second, she opened them. Her vision was hazy and her breathing shallow. She saw a figure out of the corner of her eye and turned her head to them. She saw a tall figure of a male with blue eyes and blonde hair but couldn't make out a face, though she guessed who it was. She let out a sigh before she closed her eyes and succumbed to darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Acceptance

_**Angelicxox: lol well I think they'll all be surprised. And I'm glad you've recovered from feeling sorry for Rufus. For a minute, I thought I needed to call the shrinks lol.**_

****

_**Ankosune: hee hee she'll have an effect on him alright!**_

****

_**RoxasxNamine4ever: Cloud won't be pissed! That's not a strong enough word for what Cloud's gonna think lol**_

****

_**RoyalFanatic: You can find out what's going on now**_

****

Chapter 8: Acceptance

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Denzel watched as her eyes closed and her head turned away from him. He kneeled down next to her, gently feeling under her neck for a pulse. He was relieved to find one and he could feel her breath on his face, even if it was a bit too laboured. He sat up a little and sighed. He had to get her out of here fast if the plan was going to work.

He got his hand under her head, lifting it against his chest. He placed his other arms under her knees and stood up, letting his hand fall to the base of her neck. Her ponytail dripped over his arm as she lay motionless. Denzel took off, not wanting to keep her here too long.

The fire was already climbing the ledges around them and spreading ahead. He growled as a tree fell over in his path and looked around for another way. He turned around, making for the ridge of the mountain that sloped into the river outside Midgar.

He skidded to a halt at the edge. He had forgotten how high up it was. He glanced behind at the flames and then at the girl in his arms. He took a step back before he ran and leapt off. He didn't notice a red wolf watching him from the edge of Midgar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud paced the Entrance hall as it grew near five o clock. Yuffie, Reno, Aeris and Vincent were gathered in the room, all amused at the King's behaviour.

"Cloud, don't worry." Aeris sighed. He turned to her to see if she was annoyed but she had a smile on her face.

"She'll be fine." Vincent added. Cloud didn't say anything. Instead, he started pacing again, glancing out of the door before he turned away. Immediately he turned back, his eyes wide.

"No." He whispered in disbelief as he saw smoke rising outside Midgar.

"No!" He cried, taking off. The others stood up and had similar reactions to the sight.

"Marlene!" Cloud yelled, racing through the streets to the edge of the city, praying his daughter would be all right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nanaki watched as Denzel splashed into the river. The fall had caused him to let go of the Princess and her unconcious body was slowly disappearing under water. Denzel emerged in time to see her disappear and quickly dived under. He grabbed her waist and pulled her up. He pulled her across the river, using one hand to hold her head above the water. He noticed her eyes starting to open as he hit land. Carefully, he pulled himself up the bank and lifted her out after him.

"I must tell Cloud." Nanaki whispered but he stopped when he caught the King's scent on the wind. He must have saw the smoke from the palace.

Marlene groaned and opened her eyes. She blinked as she tried to realise where she was.

"Where…where am I?" She asked tiredly as she sat up and held her head. Denzel took a proud stance as he replied.

"You're safe." He assured her before sticking his head up high. "In Midgar." Marlene looked up.

"Midgar?" She repeated before jumping up. "No! Why did you bring me here? Who do you think you are?" She cried, poking him in the chest and shoving him away. Denzel frowned at her.

"I think I'm the one who just saved your life!" He snapped.

"I was doing fine!" She replied coldly.

"Not from where I'm standing."

"Then move downwind." She said, moving to walk around him. He leapt in her path. She scowled and moved to the other side but he repeated the movement. She let out an annoyed breath and moved again. This time, when he stopped her, he raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. Marlene's eyes widened. She had heard that question before. She looked at him, straight into his eyes.

"Denzel?" She said in uncertainty. Denzel gave a small smile.

"Marlene!" The Princess turned her head as she saw her father racing towards her. Aeris ran forward and grabbed her in a hug.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" She sighed in relief. Yuffie and Reno glared at the boy, who they didn't recognise and Vincent stayed silent behind Cloud. The King just stared at the boy in front of him and took account of how close he was to his daughter. Marlene released herself from her mother's arms and glared at her father.

"Daddy, how could you break your promise?" She questioned in an annoyed tone. Cloud replied sternly.

"It's a good thing I did. No more Cetra duties for you, not ever!"

"What!" Marlene shouted. "That's not fair! I was doing just fine, even before Denzel…"

"Denzel?" Cloud repeated, looking at the boy again. Now that she said that, he did recognise the boy. Without warning, he unsheathed his sword and went for Denzel. The rebel was just as quick and his own blade struck Cloud's. The King snarled and made another move.

"Cloud!" Aeris cried in disbelief. The King glanced at her and moved away, sheathing his sword but still keeping a suspicious eye on him. Nanaki stepped out of the bushes.

"Hey you!" he cried, causing everyone to turn to him. He lifted a paw to point at Denzel.

"How dare you save the King's daughter!" he said. Cloud frowned.

"You saved her? Why?" he asked. Denzel stood up straight.

"I ask, to join your army."

"No!" Cloud replied instantly. Denzel seemed shocked at the answer and Cloud noticed.

"You were banished with the other rebels."

"I have left the rebels." The boy replied. "Judge me now, for who I am." He added before folding his arms and frowning at the King.

"Or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?" he asked.

"Cloud, you owe him your daughter's life." Aeris said. Yuffie and Reno still glared at Denzel, not fully trusting him. Vincent stepped forward.

"The Queen is right Sire. We are in his debt and your father's law clearly states that all debts should be paid." He explained. Cloud scratched his head and stared at Denzel. The boy immediately stood up straight and put his hand behind his back. Cloud sighed.

"My father's law will prevail. For now, I reserve judgement." He said. "We'll see who you really are." He turned and walked away, leading the group back to the castle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark by the time they arrived, Cloud stayed in the gardens as everyone made their way inside. He stared at the sky, silently asking the Great Royals if he had done the right thing. He turned to enter the Castle and saw Denzel walking up the stairs. With a snarl, he raced forward, blocking the boy's path. He grabbed the doors.

"Just because I'm letting you stay in Midgar doesn't mean you can stay in here!" He growled before he shut the doors. Denzel glared at the shut doors and shivered slightly.

He turned around, deciding to sleep on the bench just outside the doors. Marlene had seen the whole thing. She glanced at her parent's bedroom window and then at the figure walking towards the bench. She took a step towards him and saw him turn towards her.

"Hey." She greeted softly. "I wanted to thank you for saving me today." She explained. He snorted.

"You can't climb, you can't swim. God you won't last a day on your own." He laughed. The Princess scowled.

"I can take care of myself!"

"Yeah, right." He scoffed.

"Oh, and I suppose you can teach me." She replied mockingly. Denzel rolled his eyes.

"Yeah." He said shortly before he made for the bench again. Marlene smiled and leapt in his path.

"All right." She agreed. "Impress me. We start at dawn." She walked away with her head held high. Denzel scratched his head.

"I look forward to it." He sneered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the edge of their cliff, Jenova and Rufus were able to see everything in the gardens.

"Did you see that?" Rufus cried. "He let her go! If that were me I would have…"

"Hush." Jenova commanded. "The fire plan worked perfectly and Cloud fell for it. Now, the closer he gets to the daughter, the closer he gets to Cloud. Then, when he has Cloud alone…" She finished her sentence by drawing her sword and slicing the tree behind Rufus, with him just ducking in time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Training

_**Angelicxox: Lol Cloud would be funny stressed out! And Nanaki talks sense?**_

****

_**Ankosune: Lol! Now that's not very nice! Then again, it is Rufus so…**_

****

_**RoyalFanatic: Never seen it? Well this might spoil it for you.**_

****

Chapter 9: Training

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud tossed and turned in the bed as he tried to get to sleep. As he was drifting off, a dream was becoming vivid behind his eyelids.

"_Cloud!" He turned at the sound of the voice and raced for the cliff edge. He peered over and gasped as his father clung to the rocks._

"_Cloud, help me!"_

"_Dad!" He cried, leaning forward and extending his arm. Zack reached up for it but couldn't reach, his feet were slipping. A sinister laugh came from behind. He turned and saw green eyes sparkling in hatred. Cloud turned back to his father._

"_No! Dad! Just a little further." Suddenly, he felt someone grab his arm._

"_Gotcha." His captive laughed. Cloud struggled in his grip and turned just in time to see his father fall into the stampeding wolves beneath._

"_No!" he yelled before he glared at his captor._

"_Sephiroth!" He snarled. It was then that the figure came into the light, and he saw blue, not green eyes smirking at him._

"_Denzel?" Cloud stated dumbly. Denzel laughed coldly before he let go of Cloud's hand and threw him over the cliff._

Cloud sat bolt upright in bed, breathing hard. Beside him, Aeris stirred and opened her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Cloud shook his head.

"Nothing." He replied, looking at the windows were the sun was starting to pour through.

"I'm going for a walk." He muttered, getting out of bed. He grabbed his clothes and threw them on before he made his way to the doors. They opened with a groan and he glanced across the gardens. He couldn't see Denzel anywhere as he walked through to the gates and out into the City. It was quiet around the City but then it was only six o clock in the morning when many people were still fast asleep. He wandered out of the city to the river and sat down beside it. He brushed his hair back as he stared at the water, trying to make sense of his thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Denzel smirked as he peered around the rock. He could see Cloud ahead of him with his back turned. Slowly, the boy unsheathed his sword and watched it glitter in the sunlight. He took a step forward, careful to be quiet.

"Good morning!" Marlene yelled, leaping in front of him. Denzel jumped back and stared at her. She smiled at him with her head tilted.

"I'm ready for my first lesson." She laughed, grabbing his arm to tug him away. Denzel glanced at the river and growled as he saw Cloud walking away.

"Hey, come on." Marlene said, pulling his arm tighter. Denzel forced a smile as he followed her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could hear the branch snapping before she even put her foot on it. He moved out of the way as she came crashing down. She moaned and rubbed her head as she sat up.

"I guess I'm still not doing it right." She muttered. Denzel rolled his eyes.

"You're only getting it wrong…a lot." He replied unreassuringly. Marlene glared at him as she stood up.

"You have to learn which are safe to climb and which aren't and then you have to know where you're feet are moving to. You cant waste time if you're being chased."

"Can we try swimming now?" She asked. Denzel sighed.

"Whatever." He walked over to the river and leapt in. Marlene walked to the edge and slipped her shoes off as Denzel resurfaced.

"Always keep you're head above the water. That's an important rule. When you're better at swimming, you can use the water to hide and take an enemy by surprise."

"I don't have enemies." Marlene replied proudly. Denzel raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'll give you an example anyway." He said, turning his head to where he heard two voices. He took a breath and ducked under water. Marlene watched curiously as he approached the long grass. Suddenly, he leapt out and somebody shouted out. Marlene frowned, she knew that voice. She ran to the bridge and raced over it in time to see Denzel pinning Cid down.

"I never really met your tyrant." Cid cried. "I mean Sephiroth! Yeah, he was cool! He was a bit of a psycho but cool!" Marlene narrowed her eyes while Denzel looked freaked out.

"Cid, what are you doing here?" The Princess asked. Cid turned to her as Denzel got off.

"Marlene! Great timing! Don't worry! Barret and I aren't following you this time. This is just were all the best materials for building my plane are buried." He explained. Marlene turned to see Barret ahead with his spade in the ground.

"Problem is, these damn pigeons won't leave us alone. They've been digging up worms all over the place and ruining the dig for us." Marlene and Denzel raised their heads as they looked at the birds swarming the place.

"Why don't you just chase them away?" Marlene asked. Cid shook his head.

"We're too old to be chasing things." He replied. "Plus I think all this smoking has damaged my lungs." He added, while pulling out a cigarette. Marlene laughed slightly and shook her head. Barret scratched his head.

"How about you do it?" He asked.

"What?" Marlene replied confused.

"Why don't you chase them for us?" Barret asked again. Marlene was silent for a moment before she saw a group of birds sitting on the ground near her. She smirked before she yelled at the top of her voice and raced after them. They squaked and flew off as she raced down the hill to where others were. Denzel watched her in shock before he ran after her, catching up easily.

"Why are we doing this? What's the point of this training?" He questioned with furrowed eyebrows. Marlene continued to laugh before she turned her head, the speed of her running causing her ponytail of brown hair to be whipped back.

"Training? This is just for fun!" She cried. The birds had flown off now but Marlene couldn't stop as she raced across the lands, screaming at the top of her voice. Denzel frowned as he watched her.

"Fun?" He repeated. Marlene smiled and nodded.

"You need to get out more." She joked, finally stopping. Denzel stopped beside her, a genuine smile on his face, the first in a long time.

"I've not had fun in a long time." He said eventually. Marlene tilted her head to the side, preparing to listen but he didn't add anything. He moved to walk away when Marlene grabbed his hand.

"Wait," She called softly. He turned to her, glancing at their hands for a moment. "You did me a favor by trying to train me. Now I want to repay you."

"What?"

"For the rest of today, you're going to have the most fun of your life." She smiled before she took his hand to lead him away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Just One Day

Wow it's so strange when you're nearly finished a fic. Kinda sad really. Well, this story still has a few chapters to go but "Sail Away With Me" has only got a couple more…taken forever to get there and that was only up to 9 chapters lol. Anyways, back to this story.

_**Angelicxox: I love Cid and Barret for that reason**_

****

_**RoyalFanatic: Well that makes it okay then. Yeah it was close with Cloud, maybe not so lucky next time.**_

****

_**Ankosune: Lol yeah poor Denzel.**_

****

Chapter 10: Just One Day

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Denzel tried to protest but she grabbed his hand and dragged him away. He really hated when she did that. When her soft hands clasped around his. He shook his head. He couldn't think like that!

"Hmm, okay we're going to the theatre later! There's supposed to be a really good show on tonight. It's called loveless and it's about this man whose one true love is murdered right in front of his eyes. Apparently it's a true story." Denzel didn't make any sign to show he was interested. Marlene didn't notice as she continued.

"But first," She began before she slapped his arm. "Tag!" She cried. Denzel frowned.

"Not that again." He muttered. Marlene laughed.

"Don't tell me you still don't know how to play!" She replied. "It's alright, I was joking anyway." Her eyes scanned the City before they lit up.

"Ice-cream!" She yelled. Denzel tilted his head as he saw her race to a multi-colored van. He approached in time to see her be handed two cones of what looked like a blob of frozen milk. She handed him one and he glanced at it curiously. She smiled.

"It's called ice-cream." She explained. "Eat it before it melts." Denzel sniffed it tentatively. It smelled alright. He watched as Marlene licked at it and copied her. His eyes lit up. It tasted good! He tried to take a bite but when his teeth dug in, a huge jolt of coldness shot through him and he yelped. Marlene couldn't help the laughter that escaped her.

Denzel glared at her but that only made her giggle more. In an attempt to get her to shut up, he threw the cone at her. She was shocked into silence for a moment before she threw her own at him. Denzel blinked down at the stain on his shirt. They glanced at each other as Marlene tried to hide her smirk. Denzel smiled slyly.

"That's it." He said running towards her. Marlene let out a playful scream as he chased her to the river. He caught up easily and grabbed her waist, hoisting her over his shoulder before he walked to the river.

"Time for a swim Princess." He laughed. Marlene squirmed in his grip.

"No Denzel! No!" She cried in between laughter. "It'll be freezing!" She argued but he jumped straight into the water. He grabbed her hand underwater to get her to calm down. She still couldn't swim after all. He gently grabbed her waist and pushed his feet up from the bottom.

They broke the surface with a huge gulp of air. Marlene giggled as she took large breaths and pushed her hair back. He had pushed at an angle so they were in the shallow part of the river.

"You idiot!" She cried in mock-hurt. Denzel laughed and flicked water at her. She turned her head away on instinct but she soon splashed him back. They stayed in the river for almost half an hour, the coldness of the water soon being forgotten. Denzel smiled as he watched Marlene.

"What?" She asked, noticing him staring. He blinked and looked away, shaking his head. She didn't press it as she pulled herself out of the water. Denzel followed soon after. He watched the Princess shake her head to dry her hair.

She was so different from the girls on the cliffs. She was spirited and full of life. Full of trust. He felt an unusual stab of guilt pass through him. He didn't want to break her trust. She had shown him what it was like to laugh and smile. He couldn't break that trust.

"Denzel?" her worried tone snapped him out of his thoughts and he found himself looking into her eyes. They were so close. He immediately stepped back, not used to being so near a girl. She smiled slightly and took his hand.

"Come on, the show's about to start." She cried.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was actually quite a good show, Denzel had to admit. A man called Chris was trying to save the world from a psycho who thought an alien was his mother. To try and stop Chris, the man killed Amy, a girl who was of a special heritage and was the only one able to stop him. Amy was killed right in front of Chris' eyes. Denzel glanced at Marlene as the scene unfolded. He watched as Amy sat on the pedestal and Chris approached her.

The Princess' eyes were wide and shining brightly as she waited for Amy to run to Chris. But she didn't. She was praying silently. Then Chris raised his sword and Denzel watched Marlene's hands fly to her mouth and smiled as she shook her head at the scene. As he started bringing the sword down, Marlene threw himself into Denzel.

"He can't kill her!" She cried. Denzel was shocked as he glanced at her and then the stage. The rest of the group, Tornado, who were traveling with Chris yelled his name and he dropped the sword with a clatter. Denzel shook Marlene's shoulder.

"He didn't kill her." He said. Marlene looked back but didn't move from Denzel's embrace. He could see the tears slowly running down her cheeks. And then she gasped as the first glimpse of Steve appeared behind Amy. And then he was gone. Amy looked up at Chris and they just stared at her. Marlene watched silently as Amy smiled at Chris. And then Steve struck, impaling his sword right through her.

Marlene jumped and her mouth fell open. She threw herself back into Denzel.

"No! No no no no no!" She sobbed. "She's not meant to die!" Denzel patted her back, unsure of what he was supposed to do. As he had watched her, he hadn't payed attention to the play. All he thought was how beautiful she was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark when the play finished and they started walking on. Suddenly, Marlene stopped, staring up at the sky. Denzel glanced at her.

"What is it?" He asked, looking up. Marlene smiled.

"Look, that looks like a baby rabbit." She pointed as she lay down on the grass. Denzel smiled and lay next to her. He searched the stars and laughed.

"That looks like two guys fighting for a piece of meat." He smiled. Marlene raised an eyebrow at him.

"I've never done this before." He said with a hint of amusement. Marlene lay on her side.

"Really? My father and I used to do this all the time." She replied.

"He says, all the Great Royals of the Past are up there, looking down on us." For a moment there was silence.

"Do you think Sephiroth is up there?" Denzel asked softly. Marlene looked at him and he glanced back. He sighed and stood up.

"He wasn't my father but he was still a part of me." He explained. Marlene walked up to him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"My father says, there was a darkness in Sephiroth that he just couldn't escape." She said. Denzel turned to her.

"Maybe there's a darkness in me too." He whispered. She tilted his chin up to look at her.

"Maybe everyone does." She answered just as softly. "But maybe some can escape it." She leaned up and pressed her lips against his, giving him the reassurance he needed as his arms snaked around her waist and hers around his neck.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud watched the two from the balcony of the Castle. He sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Father, I'm lost. Denzel is one of them, Sephiroth's heir. How can I accept him?"

"Cloud?" The King turned to see Yuffie walking towards him.

"I was seeking council from Father and the other Royals." He explained. Yuffie glanced at the sky.

"Did they help?" she asked.

"Silent as stars. My father would never…"

"Oh God Cloud." Yuffie laughed. "You want so much to walk the path expected of you, like you have to be a hero or something. Perhaps Denzel does not." Cloud turned to her.

"What? How do you know him?" He asked. She just smiled.

"I can see them down there just as easily as you can." She said, glancing at the couple. She patted her brother's shoulder in a reassuring gesture.

"Get to know him and see."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. The Power of Upendi

Rather short chapter but I couldn't exactly be writing the scene of Upendi when Kiara and Kovu seem to be on drugs or something lol (they end up in a place with multi-coloured sky and huge sun and get a heart-shaped parachute! What the hell Disney! lol) so I just made up something but I couldnt really think of how to lengthen it so...a very quick update for you.

_**RoyalFanatic: Lol I might nick that saying!**_

****

_**Ankosune: I don't know what made me think of ice-cream to be honest lol. I just thought it would be cute and it was. Cookies for me!**_

****

_**Angelicxox: I don't know what you mean. That play was original! **_

****

Chapter 11: The Power of Upendi

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Denzel suddenly realised what was happening and he pushed the Princess away. She stared at him, stunned in silence and watched him as he cleared his throat.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing." He replied quickly.

"Denzel…" Her voice was pleading and her eyes were narrowed in hurt. He couldn't bear to be responsible for that hurt.

"It's just my whole life I've been trained…Never mind." He stopped suddenly and began walking away. Marlene sighed, unsure of what to do. Suddenly, flame appeared in front of Denzel and then Nanaki's face was right in front of his.

"And where are you going?" He asked, pointing his paw in the young boy's face. Denzel blinked as he tried to recover from shock. He looked down.

"Wha...oh...Nowhere." He muttered.

"Ha! That's what you think." Nanaki replied before he ducked and disappeared. Denzel looked at the ground and then turned to Marlene.

"Who was that?"

"Uh…a friend of the family." She replied. Suddenly Nanaki appeared behind Denzel and stood on his hind legs to brush his hair while humming to himself.

"Ah! You're a crazy dog!"

"Not this again." Nanaki groaned. "I prefer the term firewolf thank you. Now, follow old Nanaki, he knows the way!" And then the creature ran off again.

"Way to where?" Denzel asked aloud.

"You follow and you see." Nanaki called. Marlene and Denzel looked at each other and shrugged, following the animal. They raced around the corner to find him standing by a lake.

"Look in there." He said, tilting his head. The two frowned but walked towards the water. Marlene raised an eyebrow.

"It's just our reflections."

"Jeez it really does run in the family." Nanaki muttered before he sighed.

"Do you know what I see?" He asked. The two stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

"I see two people, with a thousand things separating them. Marlene is a Princess, daughter of Cloud and Denzel a rebel, heir of Sephiroth. By rights, you should hate each other, but instead, you have a love so strong that can over come the barriers that separate you." Marlene turned back to the water and smiled as she laced her fingers with Denzel's. He returned it immediately.

"Upendi." Nanaki laughed. Marlene frowned.

"What?" She asked with a hint of amused confusion.

"Upendi." Nanaki repeated. "It means love. The strongest kind of love there is. It is the kind that binds people together for eternity." Denzel looked at the ground in guilt. If he chose Marlene, and acted on his love, he'd be betraying his family, his mother. But he couldn't leave her. He knew that if he left, those beautiful eyes of hers would be full of confusion and hurt and he couldn't do that. She had changed him and he couldn't walk away. Not now.

"We should get back." Marlene said. "I can only imagine Dad's growing white hair for me being out so late." Nanaki chuckled softly and nodded. Denzel smiled and took her hand. He would stay as long as she wanted him too. Tomorrow, he would tell her the truth and he would see what her reaction would be. Then he would decide what he would do. Before he knew it, they had reached the palace gates. Marlene sighed and turned to stand in front of him. She glanced at the palace and then at the bench. Denzel repeated her actions.

"Goodnight." She whispered, reaching up to kiss his cheek. He smiled gently.

"Goodnight." He replied. Marlene grinned and walked to the palace doors. She sighed softly to herself as she glanced at Denzel, before she entered the castle. As soon as she walked past, Cloud emerged from behind them. He glanced at Marlene's retreating form and then at Denzel. He walked over gently. Denzel jumped when he heard him approaching.

"I know Marlene was out late but I swear we never did anything that…"

"This isn't about my daughter." Cloud interrupted. Denzel frowned and looked completely confused as Cloud scratched his head.

"It's kind of cold tonight huh?" The King stated. Denzel nodded a bit. It was rather chilly he had to admit.

"Come on in." Cloud added, walking to the Palace. Denzel's eyes went wide and for a moment, he thought Cloud was joking. But the King was waiting patiently for Denzel to join him. Slowly, he got up and followed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elena sucked in a breath as she watched Denzel get up and walk behind Cloud.

"Get him." She whispered, noticing the perfect opportunity. Cloud was alone and without a weapon. Denzel had the perfect chance to kill him. But Denzel didn't make the move.

"Denzel, what are you waiting for? Get him!" She watched them disappear into the palace. She stood dumbly for a moment before she ran to her mother.

"He didn't do it!" She cried. Jenova's eyes went wide.

"You're sure!"

"I saw it with my own eyes!" Elena replied. Jenova snarled to herself.

"No! Denzel cannot betray us!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Ambush

_**Angelicxox: lol I know some message to kids eh? And yes, Jenova won't like that Denzel didn't kill Cloud**_

****

_**Ankosune: Poor Nanaki. They just cannot seem to get it right can they? Lol. Yeah there aren't a lot of Denzel x Marlene fics but that's probably because people don't write them as grown ups very often and see them as the kids they are in the movie.**_

****

Chapter 12: Ambush

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Denzel was awake early the next morning, just as the sun was rising. He opened the palace doors and sighed, pushing his hair back as he paced the gardens.

"Alright, I have to tell her today." He commanded himself confidently. But the confidence soon stopped and he covered his face in his hands.

"But where do I start?" He muttered. He took a breath and bit his lip. After a moment of silence he spoke to himself again.

"Okay, Marlene look. Jenova had a plot and I was part of it. But I don't want to be! It's because…it's because I love you." He tested the speech out and closed his eyes.

"She'll never believe me." He said to himself as he turned back to the castle. He had to tell her though. As he turned, he saw Marlene walking towards him. He managed a smile and headed towards her.

"Marlene, I need to talk to you."

"Marlene! I don't want you talking with him!" Cloud suddenly yelled from behind her. She turned to her father, ready to argue when he winked and smiled.

"I want to talk with him." Her anger soon turned into a huge smile and her eyes lit up in happiness. She stood aside to let Cloud past and watched as the two men that were most dear to her walked peacefully side-by-side.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they walked across the fields outside Midgar, Cloud explained the situation with Sephiroth. He told Denzel how his uncle had killed Zack and manipulated him into running away. He also mentioned about Yuffie's, Aeris' and Tifa's troubles back here while he was away and the final battle between himself and Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth was obsessed with power." Cloud explained. "And in the end, that's what killed him." Denzel was silent as he let it all sink in.

"I…I've never heard the story of Sephiroth that way." He replied softly, looking up at Cloud.

"He truly was a killer." Cloud sighed as he looked at the ground.

"Fire is a killer." He said to the boy before he lifted his foot and tossed some dirt aside, revealing a beautiful rose that was just starting to emerge.

"But sometimes what's left can grow better than the generation before," He continued, looking back at Denzel and smiling slightly.

"If they are given the chance." Denzel smiled back, finally feeling as if one step of his troubles was complete. There was a large snap and they turned to see Jenova, Elena and Rufus walking towards them, a few rebels on either side.

"Wise words Cloud," Jenova sneered. "But what are you doing out here? And so…alone?" She laughed coldly as more rebels emerged, trapping Cloud and Denzel.

"No," Denzel whispered, seeing no escape from them. Jenova smirked at him.

"Well done Denzel." She said. "Just like we always planned." Cloud turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"You!" He snarled. Denzel took a step away and raised his hands.

"No! I didn't have anything to do with this!" He cried. Jenova inspected her fingernails for a second before locking eyes with Cloud. Her evil smile widened before she commanded.

"Attack!" The rebels charged forward to Cloud, leaping on top of him and pushing him to the ground.

"No!" Denzel yelled, racing to the pile. There were about twenty rebels, all piled on top of the King, punching and kicking him. Denzel tried to pull them off but one of them kicked him hard in the gut, forcing him to fall back, clutching his stomach.

Cloud let out a growl and fought back as much as he could, legs and arms flying wildly in an attempt of kicking or punching one of his attackers. He hit Elena hard causing her to cry out and back away. Two rebels and Rufus raced to her, creating a gap. With all the energy left in him, he rolled out of the gap and pushed himself to his feet. He started running as the rebels raced after him.

Denzel got up and looked around him. The rebels had been standing in the direction back to Midgar, meaning Cloud had to run the opposite direction, probably up the cliffs in order to double back. Instead of running across the fields after them, he climbed up one of the cliffs and followed them from above.

He was right. He could see Cloud climbing up the mountain side just a little bit ahead of him. The rebels stood at the bottom and Jenova looked ready to climb up after him when his foot slipped and a huge group of rocks tumbled down the side and the rebels jumped back. Denzel winced. He had grown up knowing to keep away from that mountainside, as it was so dangerous and unstable. He reached a large split and looked down to where Cloud was struggling up.

"Denzel! Get him!" Jenova yelled up at him. "Do it!" Denzel glared at her and ran away, hoping to find a way across the gap so he could help Cloud.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenova watched Denzel turn away and she stood in shock.

"No!" She shouted. Rufus rolled up his sleeves and ran to the rocks, lifting himself up.

"I'll do it for you mother!" he cried, as he easily lifted himself higher and higher, using the way Cloud had used. Jenova watched as Rufus climbed higher and higher.

"Mother are you watching?" He called as he got closer to Cloud. "I'm doing this for you!" He cried before adding in an undertone,

"And I'm doing it for me," He finally caught up with the King and grabbed his leg. Cloud let out a surprised gasp and struggled in the grip.

"This, is my moment of glory." Rufus sneered, as he got ready to toss Cloud to his death. But, unintentionally, Cloud's leg kicked a large boulder loose under him as he struggled. It rolled straight into Rufus, knocking him backwards. He let out a cry as his hand left Cloud's leg and fell down onto the ground below.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Disowned

_**RoyalFanatic: Yep Denzel knows the truth about Seph but it doesn't matter now as Jenova destroyed the trust Cloud had in him.**_

****

_**Ankosune: I don't think you should go to his funeral then if you're going to laugh at how he died lol. And you should write a Denzel x Marlene fic. It would make a change anyways from the battle of CloTis and Cloriths (cough Clorith cough)**_

****

_**Angelicxox: No it's not going to go down well with Cloud's family anyways.**_

****

Chapter 13: Disowned

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenova watched in horror as Rufus fell a hundred feet from the rocks onto the ground.

"NO!" She cried, racing forwards. Denzel slid down the mountainside, having saw the accident. He ran to the boulders and started pushing them out of the way. Jenova snarled and shoved him aside to start digging herself.

Rufus was laying on his stomach, a hand curled around his head. He lifted it slightly to stare at his mother and a flow of blood was visable from his head.

"I tried." He managed to say softly.

"Shhh," Jenova cooed, sitting next to him and placing her hand under his chin. Rufus looked as if he was going to say something else but his eyes closed and his body went limp before he could do anything. Elena walked beside her mother, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Rufus," She whispered, bowing her head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuffie, Reno, Vincent, Cid and Barret were outside in the palace gardens just speaking when the Palace doors opened. Marlene smiled at them as she walked out. She looked around with a frown.

"Is Denzel and Dad not back yet?" She asked. Yuffie shook her head.

"Not that I know of." She replied. However, the sound of the gates opening caught her attention and Marlene gasped as she looked around Yuffie. It made the others turn around. Cloud was limping towards them, a look of pain across his face.

"Daddy!" Marlene cried running towards him. Reno cursed as he, Cid and Barret followed the Princess. Yuffie turned to Vincent.

"Find mother and Aeris." She commanded before she raced to her brother.

"Right help! At once." Vincent replied racing into the castle. Marlene took her father's hand and kneeled in front of him.

"Cloud talk to us!" Cid cried. "What happened?" Cloud closed his eyes as his strength left him.

"Denzel…ambush." He muttered, falling to the ground. The group was silent.

"No," Marlene whispered. Yuffie frowned.

"That unimaginable twisted sick bastard!." She cried.

"It's ok Cloud, we're here for ya buddy." Reno said, lifting the King's arm over his shoulder. Cid took the other arm and Barret took the legs. Yuffie and Marlene followed silently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had tried to move Rufus' body but the boulder was too strong so Jenova held the funeral process there.

"Sephiroth, watch over my poor Rufus." She murmured to the sky before turning to Denzel.

"You!" She hissed, striking him hard across the face. Denzel cried out, his head turning from the force. When he turned back, Jenova's eyes narrowed as she stared at him in anger.

"What have you done?" She sneered. Denzel backed away, looking around him helplessly.

"I didn't mean to…it was an accident…I…" And then he stopped and yelled. "I did nothing!"

"Exactly!" Jenova cried. "And in doing so, you betrayed your family. Betrayed Sephiroth!"

"I want nothing more to do with him!" Denzel shouted. Jenova frowned at him, her anger radiating from her.

"You cannot escape it! Rufus is dead because of you!"

"No," Denzel replied coldly.

"You killed your own brother!"

"NO!" Denzel yelled, turning and running away. Elena made to run after him but Jenova stopped her.

"Let him go." She commanded. "Cloud has hurt me for the last time. Now he has corrupted Denzel. Listen to me, Cloud is injured and weak. **_Now_** is the time to attack! We will take his entire Kingdom by force!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. Not One of Us

I love this song from the movie but I'm not going to put it in just now. But the soundtrack is Lion King 2 track 4

_**RoyalFanatic: yes she is desperate but desperate times etc…**_

****

_**Angelicxox: He'll want to explain but Cloud isn't likely to listen**_

_**SimpleNClean92: Lol well you caught up anyways. Thanks for reviewing again**_

****

_**Ankosune: I don't think Cloud will listen somehow**_

****

Chapter 14: Not one of us

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud had told Yuffie to inform the Kingdom of what Denzel had done as soon as he had awoken. Now, they were gathered in the Entrance hall and the people of Midgar crowded the gardens, trying to give gifts to their King. Marlene turned to her father, kneeling beside him.

"Daddy, it can't be true." She whispered tearfully. Aeris was the only one on her daughter's side. She had insisted Denzel have the chance to explain but nobody had listened. Even Yuffie, who had wanted to give Denzel a chance before was now intent on having the boy punished. They heard muttering from the crowds and their heads turned to the doors to see the people parting.

"It's Denzel." Someone sneered as he walked through the gap. Marlene breathed a sigh of relief.

"Denzel!" She cried, getting up to run to him. However, Cloud leapt to his feet and jumped in her path. Denzel walked into the Hall, aware of the glares and remarks being said about him.

"Why have you come back?" Cloud asked coldly. Denzel bowed his head for a moment before he looked into Cloud's eyes.

"Cloud, I swear, I had nothing to do with…"

"You don't belong here." Cloud snapped. Denzel looked down again.

"Please, I ask your forgiveness."

"Daddy please," Marlene begged, "Listen to him."

"Silence!" He barked at her before he turned back to Denzel. "When you first came here, you asked for a judgement. Well I pass it now." Marlene sobbed uncontrollably as the crowd yelled for a judgement. Aeris walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Exile!" Cloud commanded.

"No!" Marlene cried. Denzel looked up, meeting her eyes as the people closed in around him.

"No!" Marlene cried again, making to run to him but Yuffie and Tifa raced forwards and grabbed her arms, holding her back.

"Denzel!" She yelled. For a moment, the place was silent as the Midgar people surrounded the rebel. And then one of them struck him and it set off a chain of attacks. They drove him back to the steps before someone pushed him harshly down them. He rolled down, letting out a grunt of pain as he hit the ground. He looked up at the new attackers and got to his feet quickly as the men spat at him and the woman yelled.

"He's a disgrace!" A woman yelled.

"An outrage." Another agreed.

"He asked for trouble the moment he came." A man muttered as they watched the Palace guards chasing him across the gardens.

"You traitor! Go back to your own!"

As Denzel ran, he could feel stones hitting his back and realised it was the people behind him. Even after he had ran from the Palace gates, he was still chased and stones and food were still thrown. He tripped on his feet and fell forwards with a gasp. Marlene watched helplessly from the Palace and struggled from Tifa and Yuffie's grip. She ran to the doors but Cid and Barret were already standing ready and pushed them shut.

"He is not one of us." Yuffie said coldly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Denzel raced from Midgar and into the river. He turned and glanced back at the palace.

"Marlene," He whispered sadly before turning his head around. Before his eyes, his reflection seemed to change and he saw Sephiroth staring coldly up at him. He gasped and then frowned, running through the image to the other side. He walked to the rocks and looked again at Midgar. He could see Cloud on the balcony watching him. Sadly, he walked forwards having no idea where he was going. Nanaki watched from the bushes and sighed sadly as he shook his head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marlene bowed her head as the tears fell from her eyes before she looked up at the balcony.

"Daddy please reconsider." She pleaded. He frowned and turned to her.

"You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on."

"What? No that's not…"

"He used you to get to me." Cloud hissed. Marlene shook her head fiercely.

"No! He loves me! For me!"

"Because you are my daughter!" Cloud snapped. "You will not leave the Palace, you will stay where I can keep an eye on you. Away from him."

"You don't even know him!" Marlene yelled.

"I know he's following in Sephiroth's footsteps. I must follow in my father's."

"You will never **_be_** Zack." She cried. She watched her father jump in shock and turn to her before she ran down the corridor, to her room dodging the people who tried to comfort her on the way. As soon as she opened the door, she threw herself onto the bed and sobbed into her pillow. The setting sunset cast a glowing light across her room and she looked up. She got off the bed and walked to it quietly. She grabbed the bottom and lifted it up, allowing the early evening breeze to confront her. She glanced at the door again, a look of determination crossing her face before she stepped onto the ledge and down onto the ground. And then she was running to catch up with Denzel

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Love Will Find A Way

This is quite a short chapter and the next one will likely be short too as this is ending soon.

_**RoyalFanatic: Marlene knows Denzel wasn't part of the ambush so she goes after him.**_

****

_**SimpleNClean92: It does doesn't it!**_

****

_**Angelicxox: LOL! It would have been funny if Marlene had slapped him. I'm going to make Cloud be slapped in one of my fics now lol**_

****

_**Sheshi: Only a very very sad person would not like The Lion King**_

****

Chapter 15: Love Will Find A Way

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marlene pressed herself against the Palace walls as she looked up, making sure no one was watching. Her father had moved from the balcony and when she was sure she wouldn't be seen, she raced across the gardens and out of the gates. She sped up as she exited the city and looked around her.

"Denzel?" She yelled, turning around in a circle before running again. She wanted to find him soon as it was getting dark. And she knew if it got too dark, she'd never find him.

"Denzel?" She called again, wiping the tears away as they obscured her vision. She kept running across the fields to the river. When she reached the other side, she looked around her again but couldn't find any sign of him.

"Denzel…" She whispered in defeat. She bowed her head and glanced at the palace. She was not in the mood to go back there, not yet anyway. She had to find Denzel. She didn't care how long it took; she just had to find him.

"Denzel, where are you?" She cried out in annoyance.

As she walked through the fields, a dove suddenly flew up in front of her. She jumped at the movement and watched it fly to another. Her eyes took on a yearning expression as she watched the pair courting. She saw a deer run up to a stag and nuzzle him and she sighed, turning away in the other direction. As she stepped up onto a small boulder, she looked again at the sky and felt her heart break as she saw the stars, the rabbit, and the two men that Denzel and her had pointed out the other night. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head on her arms, trying her hardest not to cry.

She turned her head suddenly when she heard a rustling in the bushes. Quickly, she got to her feet and waited patiently. Her heartbeat quickened and she felt her breathing become faster as she waited for whatever it was to reveal itself. After a couple of seconds, a fox leapt out and looked around it before it ran off. Marlene watched it, unable to stop the tears rolling down her cheek. She wiped her eyes and sat back down on the boulder in the same position as before. Her heart was breaking as she thought of the possibility that she might never see him again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Denzel shifted slightly as he watched her from the forest. When he saw her sit on the boulder, he lowered his eyes. He had never seen her look so sad and alone. He looked at the sky and saw the constellations that they had pointed out the night before and then looked back at her. He stared at the ground before he frowned. He could not, would not, do this to her! He gathered his courage and walked across the field.

"Marlene," He said softly as he walked towards her. Her head lifted up slowly as she turned to him, her eyes wide as she saw she was not imagining it and that he was there.

"Denzel!" She cried, leaping off the boulder and straight into his arms, which he offered immediately. He held her close, never wanting to leave her again. She sobbed into his chest as she clung to him desperately. He stroked her back to calm her and gently pulled away. He smiled at her as he tilted her chin and gave her a passionate kiss. She smiled into it as her eyes fluttered closed. They pulled out of the kiss eventually but stayed in each other's arms.

"Your father will be going crazy." Denzel muttered, trying to muster a laugh. Marlene frowned.

"Who cares? He'd go crazy if I stayed out in the sun for five minutes." She replied. Denzel smiled.  
"He loves you. At least you know what it's like to have a parent that loves you." He answered. She gave him a look of sympathy as she tilted her head to look into his eyes.

"I love you." She admitted.

"I love you too Marlene but..."

"But what?" She asked, her voice having a tone of hurt about it. Denzel flinched slightly.

"But…your father won't like it…"

"Love will find a way." She whispered softly, settling down against his chest again. Denzel smiled at her comment before he suddenly caught the petal of a rose on the ground. He slowly took his arms away from around Marlene, earning a confused look from her. He put up his hand to signal for her to wait as he walked over. He sat down and tossed the dirt away, revealing the flower. He gently handled the stem and snapped it before handing it to Marlene.

"Thanks for giving me a chance." He whispered. She took it from him, twiddling it between her fingers as a smile crept over her lips. She walked up to him and lifted her head slowly before she kissed him again. He instantly wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss. Now that they had found each other again, the world did not matter to either of them. The fact they were in the arms of the one they loved was the most important thing.

Marlene didn't care what her father was thinking or saying or whether he had even checked to see if she was still in her room. All she cared about was the fact that Denzel and her were together. And she hoped that someday, her family would understand and accept Denzel. After all, what more could happen after tonight? They fell asleep in each other's arms, content that for once, they were away from the bickering between their families and at peace.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. Between Love and War

**_Royal Fanatic: Yeah it's very bad luck and it seems to be coming true_**

**_Angelicxox: Yep it's only going to get worse. I was going to put the song in but then I thought nah lol_**

****

**_Ankosune: It's alright I forgive you lol. I don't want this to end either. Blame Disney for not making a film that goes on forever lol_**

****

Chapter 16: Between Love and War

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was rising across the landscape. As it's golden light painted the fields outside Midgar, it fell upon Marlene and Denzel's figures as they lay asleep in the soft grass. Marlene's eyes scrunched up as the light hit her closed lids and she shifted a little before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Denzel inhaled a deep breath and turned to her. She smiled slightly as she stretched. Denzel remained laying quietly.

"Denzel?" Marlene asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me the truth." She said.

"The truth?" He repeated. "About what?"

"About Jenova." She replied softly. He sat up slowly and sighed as he pushed his hair back.

"Okay," He complied. "There was a plot to kill Cloud and I was the one who was meant to do it. I was meant to use you to get to him. But I couldn't do it because I love you." He took her hand in one of his as the other stroked her hair.

"I had nothing to do with that ambush. I've left the rebels. You've got to trust me Marlene. I don't care what anyone in Midgar thinks except you. I couldn't bare it if you didn't trust me." He explained softly. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I trust you." She whispered. He grinned and pulled her closer and she sighed contentedly, closing her eyes again. He glanced at the river where their contented reflections showed on the surface.

"Hey look," He said to Marlene. "We are one." Her eyes opened slowly as the words hit her.

"What?" She whispered to herself, remembering her father's words from long ago.

"_We are one"_

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Denzel suddenly leapt up.

"Come on Marlene," He cried. "We'll run away together…and start our own royal family." Marlene laughed and turned her head to the palace in Midgar.

"Denzel, we have to go back." She replied, looking back at him. Denzel's grin fell as he looked confused.

"You're kidding. But we're finally together." He answered. Marlene smiled as she walked to him. She gently took his hand and explained.

"Our place is with our families. If we run away…they'll be divided forever." Denzel sighed and nodded, knowing she was right. He gripped her hand tighter and together they walked towards Midgar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenova stood at the edge of the cliff, staring towards Midgar. She smirked to herself as she turned to her army, delighted at the sight of them ready for war, their weapons glistening in the sunlight. She turned back to Midgar and saw large black clouds gathering overhead. She didnt care how hard it rained. She was going to have this war.

"It's time." She commanded, leading them down the cliff.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cid pulled his hair as he let out an annoyed cry. Barret rubbed his forehead as he tried to take in the news.

"I can't believe we lost her again!" Cid cried. "This is like the eight thousandth time!" Barret nodded in agreement as Cid continued to curse. Then the blonde turned to him and pointed.

"I thought you were going to watch her!" He accused. Barret blinked in surprise.

"Me? I thought you were going to watch her!"

"No! You were going to watch her!"

"Argh! Watch this!" Barret shouted, aiming a punch at Cid. Soon they were throwing punches and kicks at each other as they continued to argue. Cloud walked in and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Cid and Barret gave a surprised gasp and let to their feet, standing to attention. Cloud's eyebrow rose further.

"Oh hello Cloud." Cid greeted. "We were just discussing a situation."

"A very hypothetical situation." Barret added. Cid nodded.

"Yes,_ very_ hypothetical!"

"About?" Cloud prompted. Cid gave a nervous laugh.

"Now, is there really a need for that question?" He said, raising a finger. Cloud leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, waiting. Cid sighed and scratched his head.

"Okay, there's this guy." He started.

"But he's not a King!" Barret interrupted quickly.

"No!" Cid shouted and then chuckled. "Definitely **_not_** a King. Oh and he's not blond either, just for the record." He added.

"He's uh…ginger." Barret said.

"_**Ginger**_?" Cid questioned him before he snapped himself out of his act. "Ha ha, yeah, so he was." He laughed quietly. Cloud smiled slightly as he waited for them to continue.

"So, uh, anyway, he has a daughter that…uh…say….vanished?"

"Marlene's gone!" Cloud yelled at them. Before Cid and Barret could say anything, Vincent ran into the room.

"Cloud! The rebels are coming this way! It's war!" He cried. Cloud turned to him.

"Vincent, you find Marlene! Cid and Barret, help me gather the army!" He commanded. Cid and Barret looked at each other in horror.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marlene and Denzel stopped at the river when they saw the rebels heading to Midgar. Marlene frowned.

"What's going on?" She asked quietly. Denzel continued to watch until his eyes widened.

"It's war!" He explained in a panicked voice. Marlene's head turned to him sharply.

"No," She whispered, covering her face in her hands. Eventually she looked up.

"Come on, we have to stop it!" She cried.

"Wait!" He said, grabbing her arm. "We need weapons, just to protect ourselves so we can get to mother and your father."

"I don't want to fight." Marlene answered.

"We won't fight, we'll use them to block attacks. Just until we find your father and my mother. Then we can negotiate." Marlene thought for a moment and nodded. Denzel smiled.

"There's loads on the cliff, there'll be some spare." He explained. "Come on, we better hurry." He added as he saw the armys stopping ahead of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenova stopped as she saw the Midgarian army approaching. It seemed that the heavens were waiting for this moment to open as it suddenly poured down with rain. Lightning flashed and thunder crashed in the background as vultures circled overhead. She smiled to herself as she saw Cloud stop his army. Her smirk grew as she walked to the front of her own army.

"Midgar will be ours." She shouted to them before turning to Cloud.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. The Battle For Midgar

_**RoyalFanatic: LOL please don't hurt her until the end. I kinda need her still.**_

****

_**SimpleNClean92: I love the scenein LK2 when Kiara and Kovu…wait better not spoil it…**_

****

_**Cloriths 4ever clotis never: Madly Truly Deeply was updated not that long ago. But you'll have to bare with me on stories as all this is done at school. My home computer broke :(**_

****

_**Angelicxox: Middle-Earth…Migar…same difference lol. I'm glad you liked the Cid and Barret scene.**_

****

Chapter 17: The Battle for Midgar

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain was pouring down hard as Jenova turned to Cloud. Her hair was sticking to her face and little drops dripping from the ends. She smiled coldly at the King as he stopped his army.

"It's over Cloud," Jenova hissed as her army began to get restless. Cloud unsheathed his sword as she continued.

"I have dreamed of nothing else for years." Cid turned to Barret. He jerked his thumb in her direction.

"Boy, does she need a hobby or what?" He said in a serious voice, loud enough for her to hear. Cloud pushed his hair back so that his blue eyes were showing. He narrowed them as he took a step forward.

"Last chance Jenova!" He warned. "Go home." Jenova laughed as she tied her hair up.

"I am home." She replied simply as she leapt onto a rock. She walked to the end of it and looked left and right at the length of her army. She lifted her sword into the air.

"Attack!" She commanded. Her army gave a battle cry and started walking forwards. Cloud lifted his own sword, ordering his own army into walking. Jenova's started to speed up into a jog and Cloud's followed suit. Within seconds, both armies were charging at full speed across the field. The sickening sound of metal on metal filled the air as the armies collided. Jenova tilted her head back and laughed.

"Get them!" She cried to her soldiers. "Go for the head, the chest! Hit them low! Do what you must!" Her eyes glanced across the field, glowing in delight at the blood that was already painting the grass.

"Midgar is mine." She whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Denzel and Marlene were struggling up the cliff. The rain was causing a major landslide down the mountain and Marlene slipped, falling quite a long way down.

"Argh! Denzel!" She cried as she grabbed at the rocks. He slid down the side to the rock above her and outstretched his hand. When she grabbed it, he pulled her up strongly. Both of their heads turned at the sound of battle cries.

"Oh no!" Marlene whispered fearfully. They turned their heads to look at each other.

"We have to hurry!" Denzel said, climbing up again. Marlene shivered from the cold rain but followed him none-the-less. She could hear the clash of the swords hitting each other and the distasteful smell of blood was already filling the air. Denzel grabbed the edge of the ridge and pulled himself up. He turned to Marlene and helped her over.

Though she was out of breath, she knew there was no time to be sitting and regaining it. They had to stop this war. The rain seemed to be pouring down harder than ever to the extent she could hardly see Denzel in front of her.

She followed him into a house where he opened a golden chest. She pulled her wet hair back and into a pigtail and wiped the drops from her face as he lifted out the weapons. He handed her a silver rod, almost identical to her mother's. He took a long sword.

"Let's go." He ordered, running out of the building and back into the storm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle was getting desperate now, with both sides fighting hard for the Kingdom of Midgar. Jenova was loving every minute of it. She watched as Aeris fought off rebels beneath a rock as Elena emerged at the peak.

"Where's your pretty daughter, Aeris?" Elena greeted mockingly as she took a step closer to the edge of the rock. Aeris looked up and frowned.

"Elena!" She hissed. The blonde just laughed in response before she leapt from the rocks, her sword crashing against Aeris' rod. Jenova smirked and turned her head away. Her eyes fell onto Cloud who was fighting rebels near the edge of the field.

Her smirk grew as she noticed the gap in between the land and she knew that below it, there was a dam that kept the wildest part of the river under control. She wanted nothing more than to through Cloud from there. He could die like his father she thought evilly.

"Cloud," She whispered as she continued watching him. She narrowed her eyes and leapt from the rock.

"You're mine." She hissed, gripping her sword tighter as she walked towards him. Cloud killed a rebel and as he turned to attack another, Jenova hit him in the stomach with the handle of her sword. He fell to one knee and gave a grunt of pain. The battlefield was silent as everyone watched the two leaders. Cloud took a breath and stood upright, taking his hand away from his stomach. His eyes glared at the woman before him from beneath golden bangs.

Jenova took a step back. She didn't want to kill Cloud instantly. She wanted to have a little fun first. She walked left and then right, then left again. Cloud watched her carefully, tightening the grip on his sword. He began walking the opposite way so that they were both walking in circles. Jenova raised her sword, ready to strike. Cloud raised his too. The soldiers waited nervously for the outcome.

And in a flash of lightening and a crash of thunder, two figures leaped from the darkness and straight into the field. Directly in the line of Jenova and Cloud's attack.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. We Are One

Another short chapter…sorry. But it's because I didn't want to have everything crammed into one chapter so I split them up. Sorry again.

_**RoyalFanatic: You think that's a cliffy wait until the end of this chapter!**_

****

_**SimpleNClean92: I have no idea lol**_

****

_**Angelicxox: Did you say something suspicious? No? Must have been my imagination…**_

****

_**Cloriths 4ever clotis never: Yes poor me lol**_

****

_**BeckyLynn: How dare you not review! Lol. Just joking.**_

****

Chapter 18: We Are One

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, the sound of metal on metal echoed in the air as Cloud's sword clashed with a silver rod and Jenova's with another sword. Both leaders stared in surprise at the two figures before them.

"Marlene?" Cloud gasped in shock as he stared at his soaking wet daughter. Marlene narrowed her eyes at him in anger but she slowly lowered her weapon. Cloud immediately lowered his to his side but he still stared at her in shock.

"Denzel!" Jenova hissed as her own eyes narrowed. Denzel kept his sword against hers, glaring slightly at his mother.

"Move," She ordered coldly, peering around him at Cloud. The King looked at Marlene.

"Stand aside Marlene." He commanded gently but she could detect the anger in his voice.

"Daddy this has to stop!" She replied defiantly, clicking her weapon to shorten it before placing it in her jacket pocket. He blinked in surprise as he saw the determination in her eyes.

"You're even weaker than I thought!" Jenova cried at Denzel. Marlene turned her head to look at Jenova.

"Get out of the way!"

"You will never hurt Marlene! Or Cloud!" he answered stubbornly as he finally lowered his sword, only to point it threateningly at his mother.

"Not while I'm here." He added as a warning. Jenova gave an annoyed gasp, raising her head in response. Cloud took a step towards his daughter and extended a hand to stroke her dripping face.

"Please, stay out of this." Cloud begged his daughter. As she turned her head back to face him, her eyes softened for the first time since her appearance. She reached up and grasped his hand gently in hers. Slowly, she looked up at him.

"You know," She started looking down at their entwined hands for a second before looking back up to him. Cloud stared into her eyes, wondering what she was doing.

"A wise King once told me…we are one. I didn't understand him then." She explained softly, glancing down again.

"Now I do." She added, meeting his eyes.

"But they…" Cloud began to argue but Marlene interrupted.

"**_Them_**?... **_Us_**? Look at them! They **_are_** us." She cried, looking around her as she turned in a complete circle.

"What differences do you see?" She asked him. Cloud turned his head to look at everyone gathered in the field. The armies were still split apart, with many still in battle stances. However, her words had hit them and the two groups looked at each other.

As they realised her words, they straightened up and slowly lowered their weapons. It was as if that simple act was all the heavens needed as the rain suddenly stopped and the sun peeked through the fog.

Cloud raised his eyes to the sky for a second, as the sun grew brighter before he looked back at his daughter. She was looking at him expectantly, waiting for his answer. He smiled at her and let his weapon drop to the ground. She smiled back as she stepped forward into his arms.

"Elena!" Jenova said suddenly, turning to her daughter who was standing next to her.

"Now!" Elena jumped at her mother's voice and looked between her mother and the two figures standing in the middle of the battlefield.

"No mother," She sighed eventually. The rebels murmured to themselves as Jenova turned to her daughter. Elena simply dropped her sword.

"Marlene's right." She continued as she walked to the middle. She reached Denzel and turned back to her mother.

"**_Enough_**!"

Jenova glared threateningly. She was amazed that her daughter had turned against her. The rebel's muttering got slightly louder as they waited for what would happen next.

"If you will not fight," Jenova warned Elena coldly. "Then you will die as well!" A rebel laughed at the words and that got them looking at each other. The looks they exchanged were showing that they were less than impressed at the way Jenova was handling the situation. They slowly started to walk across the field to where the Midgarian army was standing. Jenova turned her head from side-to-side as they walked past her.

"What?" She yelled. "Where are you going? Get back here!" She commanded her people. However, the rebels were done listening to her as they continued walking to the other side. Cloud sheathed his sword.

"Let it go Jenova." He said softly, as Aeris, Yuffie, Tifa and Marlene stepped up next to him

"It's time to put the past behind us." It was then that the dam that held the river gave a loud groan. Cloud turned his head, watching as the logs shifted slightly. He narrowed his eyes slightly praying that it would hold for now.

"I will never let it go!" Jenova cried as she dug into the pocket. She took out a gun and unclipped the safety before she pointed it at Cloud, who was still distracted by the river. He did not seem to have heard the safety being clipped off.

"Cloud!" Aeris cried in warning but Jenova had already acted.

"This is for you…Sephiroth." She whispered coldly as she pulled the trigger.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	20. Letting Go

_**SimpleNClean92: lol my computer hates me sometimes. And yes it's a little different but I don't want to do it exactly like the movie.**_

****

_**Angelicxox: Cloud with a target stuck to his head? LOL! You've got to stop giving me these funny images!**_

****

_**Sheshi:LOL!**_

****

Chapter 19: Letting go

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud turned his head at Aeris' cry just as Jenova pulled the trigger. Within that second, Denzel had leapt into the path, blocking Cloud from Jenova's aim. There was a thud and the grass became red with newly-spilt blood. There was a woman's scream cutting through the air.

"Denzel!" Marlene cried, running to the heap he made on the ground. Denzel raised his head, his eyes showing his pain. His hand was clasped on his stomach and was becoming wet and sticky with his blood. Aeris appeared on his other side. Marlene blinked back her tears.

"Why did you do that?" She yelled at him as she shook his shoulders. "Why!"

"I…I didn't want to see Cloud die. I told you that I didn't have anything to do with this" He replied softly. Aeris gently placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"It's alright, I'll heal him." She assured her. Marlene nodded just as Jenova let out an annoyed snarl and unsheathed her sword. She bolted for Cloud who was still shocked at the fact that Denzel had saved his life.

Marlene was the one who acted first. She sprung to her feet, taking her weapon from her pocket and unclipping it to allow it to full length. She leapt into Jenova's path, successfully blocking the woman's attack. However, Jenova wasn't giving up so easily. She dropped her weapon, taking the Princess by surprise. Before Marlene could grasp what was going on, Jenova had pushed her forcefully over the ridge of the mountain.

Automatically, Marlene threw her arms out, grabbing onto anything to hold her balance. They landed on Jenova. Cloud raced to the edge as Marlene and Jenova disappeared over the side. Aeris turned around in shock at the screaming.

"Marlene!" He cried. He watched as the two women tumbled down the cliff. As they rolled off a rock, Marlene grabbed the edge. Jenova continued to fall having not been able to grab in time.

Cloud immediately started looking for a safe way to reach his daughter and leapt to a large rock pillar in the middle of the gorge. Aeris, Yuffie and Reno ran to the edge and watched him. His sister frowned as she heard a rumbling. Her eyes widened as she saw the dam break.

"The dam." She whispered fearfully before looking down at Cloud. "Cloud! The river!" She cried. Cloud turned and gasped as the river burst through the gorge, causing the logs of the dam to fly through the air. Marlene pulled herself up onto the ledge and turned to Jenova, who was holding onto the rocks that were sticking out just below her.

"Jenova!" Marlene shouted, crouching down. Jenova glared at her as she tried to pull herself up. However, the rocks were wet from the rain and she couldn't quite grasp them with her feet. Marlene ignored the glare and extended her hand.

"Jenova." She tried again. "Give me your hand." She commanded softly, leaning over so Jenova could grab it more easily. Jenova snarled and slapped the hand away. Marlene moved her hand on instinct but immediately placed it back.

"Jenova come on." She yelled over the thundering river. She glanced down as she saw the logs floating down the powerful waves. She turned back to Jenova.

"I'll help you up." She said, trying to extend her hand further.

Jenova's eyes widened slightly and her mouth fell open at the admission. She never thought any of the Midgar royals would save her. She smiled for the first time, a genuine smile and tried pulling herself up so that she could reach the hand. Marlene held it steady for her as far as she could reach. Jenova continued to struggle up but then her foot slipped, causing her to fall close to the end of the mountain ledges. She looked up at Marlene in vulnerability and tried pulling herself up again. But the rocks just wouldn't have it. Her hands slipped and she fell backwards into the river.

Marlene closed her eyes and turned her head away as she heard the splash. She knew, after a moment, that Jenova had disappeared beneath the waters and wasn't coming back.

"Marlene?" Came a soft voice. She turned around to see her father. She immediately threw herself into his arms.

"Daddy," She whispered looking up at him tearfully. "I tried." She said. Cloud smiled and brushed her hair back.

"I know." He replied, a hint of pride in his voice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeris had watched the scene and was relieved to see both her husband and daughter were alive. It was only as she turned around that she saw Denzel and remembered she was supposed to heal him. She kneeled in front of him, hands outstretched as they became bathed in green light. As the light hit his wound, the blood stopped and the small hole closed, leaving him as good as new. He smiled gratefully up at her.

"Are you feeling a little better now?" She asked with a smile. She extended a hand to help him sit up. He nodded.

"A little. It's still a little sore though."

"It'll pass." Aeris answered as she turned her head in time to see Cloud and Marlene emerge. Denzel struggled to his feet and walked forward slightly. Everyone gathered around the King and the Princess.

"Wow!" Barret exclaimed, slapping Marlene on the back. "That must have been scary."

"You were really brave!" Yuffie added. Marlene smiled before her eyes fell on Denzel. She walked up to him, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"Don't do anything stupid like that again." She scolded playfully. He replied with a mocking salute. Cloud tilted his head slightly.

"Denzel." He started but was a bit embarrassed when everyone turned to face him. He cleared his throat and carried on.

"I…um…I was wrong." He admitted before he smiled at Marlene. Denzel listened carefully to the King.

"You belong here." He added. Marlene grinned and placed her head on Denzel's shoulder. Cloud turned and looked at the people of Midgar. They were standing quietly, awaiting his orders. He pushed his hair back and sighed.

"Let's go home." He said at last before more footsteps caught his attention. Slowly, he turned to see the rebels who were standing around not really knowing what to do now. He smiled at them.

"All of us." He added. The rebels smiled gratefully and followed the group to Midgar. Marlene smiled at Denzel as their fingers laced together as they followed all their people back into the city.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Only an epilogue left now! Boooooooooooooo! lol


	21. Epilogue

**_Angelicxox: Jenova's alright. She's with Sephiroth again...hmm maybe that's not a good thing. Hide the black materia people!_**

**_SimpleNClean: You know when my computer does that to me, it really tests my willpower not to drop kick it out of the window lol_**

**_Sheshi: i dont know. I mean...I have watched it before but I dont know if I will._**

**_RoyalFanatic: Cake for everyone!_**

**_Ankosune:More sap in the epilogue anyways lol_**

Epilogue

* * *

The air was buzzing around Midgar as the Kingdom gathered around in the gardens of the palace. Cloud and Aeris were sitting at the palace gates with Reno and Yuffie on Cloud's left, while Tifa sat next to Aeris. In front of them were Nanaki, Denzel and Marlene. Nanaki was sitting in front of the couple who were standing with matching smiles. Denzel was dressed in a smart suit, his hair combed. Marlene was wearing a floaty knee-length spaghetti strap blue dress and her hair had jewels laced into the ponytail. Nanaki nodded his head at Denzel and the boy responded by slipping a diamond ring onto her third left finger. 

"I hereby pronounce that this couple is engaged and tied to one another for entirety." Nanaki declared. The couple's smiles widened as Denzel leaned down and pressed his lips against Marlene's. Cloud looked on with a small note of unhappiness. His little girl was all grown up! He couldn't really believe it. He was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt someone's hand in his and turned to see Aeris smiling at him. He smiled back a little before he leaned over and kissed her passionately. Marlene and Denzel broke apart and Marlene glanced at the thrones.

"Ewww!" She joked. Cloud broke away and smirked at his daughter. Nanaki chuckled a little before he stood up, signalling for the couple before him to do the same. Cloud also stood.

"Through Marlene and Denzel, I declare peace across Midgar and the mountains surrounding the city. All those who lived on the mountains shall be pardoned and accepted into Midgar once more." He announced. There was a huge cheer from the crowd followed by thunderous applause.

Cloud looked at Aeris who smiled and once again laced their fingers together. As they started walking down the path to the doors the crowd bowed respectively. After a moment, Marlene and Denzel started to follow with Marlene on the right, like Cloud and Denzel on the left like Aeris. Finally, Yuffie and Reno joined the line on their respective sides so that the right showed the line of the royals and the right, their partners.

As they entered the hall, Vincent was standing by the thrones. He bowed as soon as he heard the door and as Cloud walked past, he commanded Vincent to relax. As he sat down, he frowned. He looked around to see the window opposite was open and letting a breeze blow through. Though it was refreshing, it was a bit too cold for him but as he shifted slightly, he heard a voice on the wind. One that he could never forget.

"_Well done." The voice complimented. "My son."_ Cloud smiled as his father's voice travelled the air in a ghostly manner. As he opened his eyes, it seemed nobody else had heard it until his eyes fell on Nanaki who was smirking, a knowing glint in his yellow eyes. Cloud smiled at the fire-wolf thankfully as Marlene sat down next to her father.

"Thank you Daddy." She whispered, kissing him on the cheek. Cloud blinked surprised at the gesture.

"For what?"

"For seeing the truth about Denzel and accepting him and his people." She replied. He smiled at her.

"I'd do anything for you and you know it." He answered truthfully. She beamed at him before turning to Denzel.

"You know, the whole protective father thing is quite sexy." Aeris commented just loud enough to hear. Cloud blinked again and turned to her.

"Pardon?" He asked, wondering if he heard right. Aeris looked up as if he had initiated the conversation.

"I didn't say anything." She replied innocently. Cloud raised an eyebrow and stared for a moment before he looked away, allowing Aeris to smile to herself.

* * *

From that day forward, Midgar and its surroundings became one Kingdom and the people worked together as one. The wedding of Marlene and Denzel was not long after their engagement but it had the Kingdom excited nonetheless. Cloud and Denzel soon bonded as if they were natural father and son, which Marlene was extremely happy about. 

One day, Cloud and Denzel were sitting in the gardens under the scorching sun and Marlene walked up to them.

"Morning honey," Denzel greeted her as she approached. Cloud turned his head and smiled at her. She returned it and stopped just short.

"I've got to tell you both something." She started, looking at her fingers. Cloud and Denzel looked at each other before looking back at her.

"I'm pregnant." She stated. Cloud instantly turned back to Denzel with a look that seemed to say: 'how-dare-you-get-my-precious-baby-pregnant.' If it did not look scary, Denzel would have laughed. Marlene seemed to notice this and sighed.

"Daddy," She said sternly. "Daddy, control your temper. It's not as if it's a one night stand thing. Denzel and I are married!" Cloud muttered under his breath that he hated Marlene being wiser than him before he got up to leave. He stopped and turned around with a smile.

"I was only joking." He explained before pointing to Denzel. "You should have seen your face." He laughed to himself as he walked away. Denzel raised an eyebrow before he turned to Marlene.

"Are you really pregnant or was that a joke?" He asked. Marlene giggled a little and shook her head.  
"I really am pregnant." She assured him. Denzel was silent for a moment before he smiled.

"Well, better see how your mother takes it." He sighed. Marlene smiled and took his hand as they walked towards the palace. From his cave, Nanaki watched the couple with a satisfied smile.

"Well Zack, for once you had a good idea." He said. The wind suddenly picked up blowing harshly into the wolf's face. Nanaki instantly turned away with a frown.

"Alright! I was only joking!" he cried and the wind died down again. He sighed as he stared at the palace.

"Remarkable," He mused sleepily before he lay down and closed his eyes. A small smile crept across his face as the peaceful air of Midgar lulled its people to sleep.

* * *


End file.
